


Его ледяное высочество

by akindofmagic_Asya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akindofmagic_Asya/pseuds/akindofmagic_Asya
Summary: — Эта такая игра, Грейнджер? — прошептал он. — Сначала говорить нет, а потом позволять мне делать с тобой все, что я захочу?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Бывают встречи, которые внутренне проживаешь каждый день. Мысленно проговариваешь все, что хотел бы сказать, и все, что мог бы сказать, а мочь и хотеть - это не одно и то же. Бывают встречи, к которым все равно остаешься не готовым.

Скоро должны были подойти Рон и Гарри, они будут не рады, если застанут ее беседующей с ним. Может быть, стоило плюнуть, развернуться и уйти, сделать вид, что в следующий раз найдешь нужные слова. В конце концов, он никогда не пытался поговорить с ней после войны. С ним говорил Гарри. И, кажется, они поняли друг друга, хотя и не стали друзьями. А она не решилась. 

Он сидел за столиком на террасе старого кафе, красивый, изящно одетый молодой мужчина с аккуратно причесанными светлыми волосами. С виду обычный человек, но она как никто другой знала, кто он. Когда-то ей удалось обвести его вокруг пальца и завладеть его волшебной палочкой. Воспоминание наполнило трепетом, а потом ее передернуло. Есть вещи, которые не можешь себе простить. 

Гермиона была готова сдаться и уйти, чтобы снова проговаривать с ним наедине в собственном воображении все, что должна была сказать. Однако, в этот момент Драко поднял взгляд, увидел ее, кажется, на секунду смутился, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Грейнджер, — сказал он, откидываясь на спинку стула, — ты разглядывала меня.  
Гермиона подошла и села напротив. 

— А ты… все тот же… старые деньги, чистая кровь.

— Безусловно.

— Чем занимаешься?

— Всяким. Ты?

— Работаю в министерстве.

— Похвально. — Он улыбнулся, но глаза на секунду стали обжигающе жесткими. — Говорят, Уизли повезло.

Гермиона пожала плечами и покосилась на его руку: на безымянном пальце все тот же слизеринский перстень.

— Еще нет, — ответила она. — А тут кому повезло?

— Астория Гринграсс.

— Судя по фамилии кто-то из ваших.

— Так и есть. Но ей тоже пока не повезло.

Гермиона поймала его отстраненный взгляд. Ей стало трудно продолжать.  
Вот он сидит перед ней, так близко, как никогда, с того самого момента, когда она покинула его поместье во время войны. Рядом, но бесконечно далеко. Чувствовать его, как будто видела его вчера, как будто между ними не пролегло несколько лет, и не иметь никакой возможности говорить искренне. Так тяжело находиться с Драко не было никогда: даже в школе, даже когда она была его пленницей. Смотреть ему в глаза невыносимо. Встать и уйти невозможно. 

Перед ней разверзлась бездна. Падение будет долгим и болезненным и лучше разбиться сейчас, пока голова, как в тумане и чувства оглушены.

— Бесполезное существо, чье единственное достижение в жизни — смотреть тебе в рот? — Гермиона сделала шаг в пропасть.

Малфой прокашлялся.

— Ты не изменилась, Грейнджер, — ответил он, холодно улыбнувшись. 

— Ты тоже. Как твоя метка? — если разбиваться, то вдребезги.

Он посмотрел на нее так, словно она говорила о погоде. Все менялось, но не его манеры. Но Гермиона слишком хорошо его знала: спокойствию Малфоя нельзя доверять. 

— Милая встреча одноклассников, — сказал Малфой, поднимая руку, чтобы подозвать официанта. — Ты хотела еще что-то сказать?

— Хотела…

Он опустил руку и уставился на нее.

— Я слушаю.

Может, еще есть шанс ухватиться за что-то и остановить падение.

— Когда мы ругались, мы хотя бы были честны друг с другом, — сказала она, отводя взгляд с его лица на стол. Солнечные лучи отражались в фарфоровой чашке и рассыпались золотистыми всполохами на белой скатерти. — Драко…

— Наверное, стоит поговорить о погоде, — заполнил он наступившую тишину.

— Драко… — Она должна была это сделать. Хотя бы для самой себя. 

Он выглядел более расслабленным, не таким лощеным, словно мраморная статуя, каким она его помнила. Но — осознание было оглушающим — это не имело значения. Даже если бы он растолстел и обрюзг — это не имело бы никакого значения. Для нее не имело.

— Я забрала у тебя кое-что, — сказала она. — Тогда, в Малфой Мэноре.

— Мою палочку, — холодно сказал он, надменно осматривая ее. — Я не мог не заметить.

— Не только…

— Ты съела мое печенье, — бросил он, — и запачкала шоколадом мою книгу.

— Шоколадом? — задохнулась она. — Я бы никогда…

— Прямо на странице со стихотворением, — продолжил он ледяным тоном. — Под старым каштаном средь бела дня ты предал меня, а я тебя.*

Гермиона похолодела. До нее вдруг дошел смысл его слов.

Она беспомощно оглядела зал, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе его настойчивый взгляд. Люди тихо переговаривались. Какая-то женщина улыбалась. Ветер качал сухой лист на пустующем столике. Какой контраст между тихим летним днем, золотистыми отблесками на посуде, ленивым говором посетителей и тем, что творилось в ее душе. Гермиона рассеянно взяла чашку, из которой пил Драко, и повертела в руке. Она увидела рисунок. На мгновение все ее чувства застыли.

— Колокольчик, — сказала она, теряя все свои силы и всю свою злость, — здесь нарисован колокольчик. 

Драко протянул руку, чтобы взять чашку, их ладони соприкоснулись. 

Наконец.

— Ненавижу тебя, Малфой, — чуть слышно проговорила она, не поднимая взгляд.

— Это все?

— Я бы хотела… — она вздохнула, — попросить у тебя прощения.

— За что? 

— За все. — Гермиона усилием воли подняла на него глаза. Его взгляд не был холодным, как она ожидала, он был... 

Драко покачал головой, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Не утруждай себя. Люди не меняются. Но я все равно... Благодарен тебе.

— За что?

— За все.

Интересно, говорит он это искренне или проявляет дежурную вежливость? Теперь никогда не узнать. Теперь никогда не проникнуть за его маску. По-крайней мере, ее Драко Малфой не пустит уже никогда. Боль сменила досада. Досада переродилась в отчаяние.

— Может, хватит уже обижаться? Ты собираешься всю жизнь носить это в себе?

— Я же сказал, что благодарен тебе, — ответил он непривычно мягко, — я благодарен за то, что ты была в моей жизни. Не знаю, что ты еще хочешь услышать. Я, правда, не знаю, Гермиона.

Ветер смел лист каштана на тротуар. Глаза Драко вспыхнули, но она не успела прочесть их: его взгляд скользнул куда-то мимо нее. Гермиона обернулась и увидела Рона и Гарри.

— Привет, Гермиона, привет, Драко, — сказал Гарри, приблизившись к их столику. 

Рону тоже пришлось подойти и поздороваться. Гарри смотрел на Гермиону, глазами спрашивая, что происходит. Она поняла его и встала.

— До встречи, Драко, — сказала она.

— До встречи, самая умная девочка курса, — ответил он, ухмыляясь так по-детски, так по-малфоевски, что она не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Малфой красавчик, — едко сказал Рон, едва она отошли. — Даже летом в костюме.

— Что ты там делала? — спросил Гарри.

— Разговаривала со старым приятелем.

— Мне вот кажется, — проговорил Рон. Они уже давно не встречались, но Гермиона очень хорошо помнила этот тон. Он означал: “сейчас начнется”, — что у нас двое избранных. Гарри и … этот.

— Рон, прекрати… — вздохнула она.

— Да нет же, он точно избранный. Каким бы уродом он ни был, его все любят. 

— Может, потому что Малфой не урод, — ответила Гермиона, хотя и знала, что спорить с Роном бесполезно.

— Что ты о нем вообще знаешь…

— Хватит, Рон, пожалуйста.

— Ты ведь там была. Ты сама там была. Тебя пытали. Почему ты никогда ничего не рассказываешь?

— Я рассказывала сто раз! Сотню раз одно и то же!

— Ага. Чертова ведьма Беллатриса пытала тебя, а после оставила Малфою, но добренький Драко сжалился и отпустил, ну-ну… — наступал Рон. — Герм, мы же знаем, что когда ты вернулась, ты ревела. Ты не плакала, ты ревела! И теперь ты называешь его приятелем. Приятелем, Гермиона?

— Любовником! — отрезала она.

Рон остолбенел, Гермиона поймала взгляд Гарри и отвернулась. Не все ли ему равно? Гарри продолжал сверлить взглядом — Гермиона молчала и ждала, — а потом рассмеялся. Рон переводил взгляд с нее на друга, и, наконец, расхохотался. Гермиона улыбнулась. Когда улыбаешься, не так хочется плакать. 

Но когда ее друзья смеялись, она бросила взгляд назад. Драко уже встал и теперь собирался уходить. Она потерянно смотрела, как он расплачивается. 

Малфой вышел из кафе. Он встал под деревом, сунув руки в карманы, спиною к ним. В последний раз она видела его спину, когда он уходил на битве при Хогвартсе. Тогда она думала, что не увидит его больше. Никогда. 

Он обернулся. Поймал ее взгляд и направился к ним. Смех резко прекратился.

— Грейнджер, — протянул он, подходя.

— Драко.

— Ненависть — слишком сильное чувство, — сказал он, наклонившись так, чтобы никто больше не слышал. Его дыхание скользнуло по щеке, — чтобы оно однажды прошло.

*Under the spreading chestnut tree  
I sold you and you sold me.  
There lie they, and here lie we  
Under the spreading chestnut tree.

lie — обманывать, лежать

Оруэлл 1984. Эта книга еще появится в тексте


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Малфой мэнор, 1998

Гермиона не знала, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она очнулась. По телу еще пробегали фантомные искры пережитого круциатуса. Мышцы дергались. И она все еще была очень слаба. Но это ничего. Руки и ноги двигались, она могла дышать, а голова была ясной. Если бы не воспоминания о пережитом, Гермиона могла бы сказать, что чувствует себя достаточно хорошо. Видно, ее тело оказалось сильнее.

В голову лезли нерадостные мысли. 

Что с ней будет? 

Ее снова будут пытать? 

Кто на этот раз? 

Что случилось с Гарри? 

С Роном? 

Где они? 

Смогли убежать или заключены, как она? 

Может быть, мертвы? 

Она попыталась отогнать пугающие мысли. У нее получилось, но память вернула ее в родительский дом. Нет. Нет. Нет! Только не родители… Родители… Я помню эту девочку… Нарцисса. Рядом мужчина, очень худой, светловолосый, с пустым бегающим взглядом. Между ними лощеный молодой человек — ее одноклассник. Беллатриса.

Гермиона охнула и закрыла глаза. Что с ней будет?

Время текло.

Наконец, в тишине темницы лязгнул засов. Дверь открылась и захлопнулась снова. Гермиона распахнула глаза и увидела узкие носки туфель. Она подняла взгляд. 

У двери, широко расставив ноги, стоял тощий светловолосый парень, одетый во все черное. Свет волшебной палочки освещал его. На бледном вытянутом лице выделялись глаза: серые, оценивающие, напряженные. Поймав ее взгляд, он растянул губы в усмешке, и его лицо стало по-обыкновенному неприязненным.

Гермиона невольно подалась назад и вдавилась в стену. 

Драко Малфой молчал. Ей тоже было нечего сказать.

Наконец, он провел рукой по волосам и подошел. Гермиона почувствовала спиной влажный холодный камень и вжалась сильнее.

На нее дохнул аромат парфюма, который она все еще помнила. В школе он возвещал о появлении Малфоя и вызывал только неприятные чувства, сейчас отчего-то навеял ностальгию. 

Гермиона увидела длинные пальцы и слизеринский перстень, когда парень дотронулся до ноющего клейма на плече.

— Убери руки, Малфой, - прошипела она. Голос прозвучал не грозно, а жалко.

Он отнял руку и отошёл. Гермиона резко ощутила запах сырости и мочи. Кажется, нельзя возненавидеть человека больше. За его аромат, за его спокойствие, за его ухмылку, за то, что он свободен, а она заточена в его подвале.

Малфой расставил ноги и сунул руки в карманы. Между бровей пролегла тяжелая складка. Гермиона закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть школьного врага, но его присутствие ощущалось. 

Когда первый безотчетный страх прошел, она почувствовала странное спокойствие, зная, что он рядом. Этот щуплый неприятный блондин с вечно искривленным от злобы губами был частью ее мира — не этого подвала, холода и жесткого пола, — а того мира, где были Гарри и Рон, и Джинни, и уроки, и приключения, и библиотека и … Драко Малфой. Гермиона не любила Малфоя, но он тоже был там. Он тоже был там, и ей захотелось зареветь от жалости к себе.

— Ну говори же! — прорычала она, открыв глаза. — Зачем пришел?

Малфой не ответил. 

— Что с Гарри?

Он продолжал смотреть тяжелым взглядом. 

— Отвечай!

— Беллатриса отдала тебя мне, — как-то очень спокойно сказал он, рассеянно обводя взглядом тюрьму.

Он, видимо, ждал ее реакции. Может быть, считал, что она заплачет, начнет метаться, оскорблять, но Гермиона, не издав ни звука, продолжала вжиматься в стену. 

Вспомнилось, как она разбила ему нос. 

Тогда у нее была палочка. Но главное, с ней были друзья.

Вспомнилось, как толкнула его однажды, и как легко и не без удовольствия прилюдно высмеивала. Конечно, он это заслужил. Ведь он всего-навсего трусливый, нахальный белобрысый Малфой, который чуть что, жаловался папочке. Она просто отвечала на его нападки и обидные прозвища, не так ли? Ведь это он назвал ее грязнокровкой. Он носил дурацкий значок, насмехался над бедностью Рона, снимал баллы с факультетов. Он...

Но тогда с ней были Гарри и Рон, и профессор Дамблдор, который всегда был на их стороне. Теперь она одна. И не в школе. 

Тогда она точно знала, что он не станет мстить за сломанный нос. Не потому что струсит, не потому что не сумеет придумать, как отыграться исподтишка, а потому что у него были какие-то свои принципы. Вот с Гойлом она бы не стала связываться.

Но потом он впустил Пожирателей в Хоргвартс. Он не помог ей, когда ее пытали у него на глазах. Станет ли он мстить за прошлые обиды сейчас? Ведь она мстила ему в школе. Почему он должен поступать иначе?

Гермиона набралась смелости и посмотрела Малфою в глаза, ожидая увидеть торжествующее высокомерие, но он отвел взгляд. Затем подошёл, снова обдав ароматом парфюма. 

— Тебя переведут наверх. Будешь помогать эльфам, — коротко сказал он; нахмурился, отчего между бровей легла та же складка. Глаза смотрели напряженно и жёстко. Если бы не это, его запах показался бы даже умиротворяющим. — Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Гермиона увидела зеркало в старинной оправе с резьбой в виде свернувшихся в кольцо драконов. Поверхность была покрыта мутными пятнами, но даже в полутьме девушка разглядела свое отражение. 

Она вдруг ясно осознала, как плохо выглядит со спутанными волосами, завязанными в хвост, старом платье, пропахшем жареным луком, и огрубевшими руками. В зеркальном отражении блестел поднос с едой, который она держала. 

Малфой, должно быть, ликовал. Если он хотел ее унизить, то не мог придумать лучше, чем отправить ее мыть тарелки на свою кухню.

С той встречи в подвале она не пересекалась с ним, только могла представить, как он злорадствует. 

Гермиона ожидала, что однажды Малфой захочет ее увидеть, но все равно приказ отнести ему еду выбил ее из колеи. Она чувствовала, что не готова с ним встретиться, но выбора у нее не было. К тому же он мог, должен был, что-то знать о Гарри и Роне. И, возможно, в этом доме, в котором она могла ходить только из своей каморки на кухню, натыкаясь на двери, ведущие в никуда, он мог быть ее шансом на побег.

Возможно, он был ее единственным шансом. 

Но ей все равно не хотелось видеть его.

Не в качестве его прислуги.

Не здесь в этой прекрасно обставленной комнате, так отличающейся от той, где поселили ее.

Она увидела под зеркалом малахитовый камин, перед камином столик с бутылкой огневиски, перед столиком диван и кресла, обитые зеленым бархатом. На подлокотнике кресла лежала тонкая бледная кисть. На безымянном пальце тот же слизеринский перстень. Малфой, видимо, делал вид, что ее здесь нет. Интересно, он сам позвал за ней или ее отправил домовик? Гермиона снова взглянула в зеркало и увидела в отражении его лицо. Он смотрел на нее долгую секунду, затем отвел взгляд. 

До чего странная фантастическая сцена, как из кошмарного сна на втором курсе, когда он впервые назвал ее грязнокровкой. Малфой сидел к ней спиною, развалившись в тяжелом кресле у полыхающего камина, в комнате, большей чем весь этаж ее дома, а она, лучшая ученица Хогвартса, стояла в дверях с подносом. 

Он даже не думал с ней говорить. Даже оборачиваться к ней не думал. Кроме того ожидающего взгляда в мутном стекле, ничто не говорило, что он вообще ее заметил.  
Гермиону захлестнули обида и злость хуже тех, которые переполняли ее, когда она драила его грязную посуду. Разве эльфы не сделали бы это лучше и быстрее с помощью магии? 

Она почувствовала яркое желание бросить поднос на пол, нет, отшвырнуть его! Неважно, что хорёк разозлится! Она, Гермиона Грейнджер, лучшая ученица, подруга избранного не должна прислуживать Малфою, папенькиному сыночку и трусу! Тому, кто пустил Пожирателей в Хогвартс!

Гермиона подняла поднос выше, но перед тем, как бросить его в сторону Малфоя, ее удержало какое-то неприятное чувство. Она остановилась в последний момент, но опуская поднос, потеряла равновесие, и он упал под ноги.

Лязгнуло серебро. 

Тарелки глухо ударились о пол и раскололись вдребезги.

Малфой вскочил.

— Грейнджер, ты больная! — заорал он. 

На его лице сменялись эмоции. Он смотрел на нее, на погром на полу. Ей очень не нравилось то, что она видела. В его лице не было прежнего превосходства над другими, если не считать само его лицо, такое точеное и изящное, что становилось тошно. Во взгляде не сквозило былое высокомерие, нет, но в нем появилось отчаяние такое острое, жестокое и беспросветное, что она по-настоящему испугалась. Как будто с ударом подноса о пол она разбила его маску, которую видела в подвале. Там он был мужчиной, здесь - напуганный подросток. Что он мог сделать в состоянии отчаяния и страха?

— Я не специально, — сказала она на одном дыхании.

Он итак стоял от нее далеко, но отошел ещё дальше. За какие-то секунды на лицо вернулось спокойствие. Он нахмурился.

Гермионе пришлось сесть на пол, чтобы собрать осколки фарфора и еду. Малфой не смотрел на нее, когда она бросала на него взгляды. 

Он был одет в черную рубашку и брюки, волосы зачесаны на бок. Именно таким она видела его на шестом курсе. Но теперь он стал выше, и лицо его как-то неуловимо изменилось, из мальчишеского став мужским. 

— Я сейчас принесу еще, — сказала она, собрав все с пола.

— Не надо, пусть принесет эльф.

Гермиона невольно засмеялась. Это был нервный смех, какого она сама от себя не ожидала.

— Что смешного? — процедил он.

— Ты даже не назвал меня криворукой. 

— Грейнджер, выноси мозг кому-нибудь другому. — Он махнул рукой. Но потом что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, он криво улыбнулся. — А, впрочем... Скажи, тебя не учили стучать, когда заходишь?

Он был прав. Гермиона так нервничала, что не постучала, когда вошла. Она была так напугана, так зла, так ошеломлена своим отражением в зеркале, убранством гостиной, что не сказала ему ни слова, войдя. Малфой намекнул на ее якобы плохое воспитание. Сукин сын. Зато он теперь не был похож на ее хозяина, а она на его служанку. Но все равно, Гермиона ожидала другого. Он мог унизить, сказав про ее работу, про одежду, а он сказал про стук в дверь.

— Учили, но я не думала, что Пожирателя беспокоят такие мелочи, как стук в дверь, — сказала она. 

Странно, кроме того момента с разбитой посудой, когда он глядел на нее тем взглядом, страха к нему она не испытывала. Совсем. Наверное, это было делом привычки. Шутка ли, столько лет провести вместе, даже Малфой покажется кем-то родным. 

Гермиона поставила поднос на столик у кресла и покосилась на бывшего одноклассника. Нахальный мальчишка, который ее обижал, и которого она не раз щелкала по носу. И вот... этот белобрысый мальчик стоял перед ней. Только он совсем уже не мальчик. У него морщины на лбу. 

— Зачем тогда завела разговор, раз тебя так коробит находиться рядом?— его голос звучал безразлично, а на губах появилась школьная усмешка.

— У меня есть вопросы.

— Ну, задавай, — бросил он.

— Почему ты не оставил меня в подвале?

Малфой посмотрел холодно. 

— Потому что мои эльфы не справляются.

— Неправда, — вырвалось у нее, — ты просто хотел меня унизить.

Малфой засмеялся. Нет, он точно засмеялся. Прикрыл глаза и его лицо скривилось в злую гримасу.

— Очнись, Грейнджер, — прорычал он — Ты такая тупая. Выдумала свой собственный мир и живешь в нем. Очнись! Идет война. Ты думаешь, это способ тебя унизить? Хочешь я перечислю все способы, которыми тебя действительно можно унизить? 

— Какая же ты сволочь, — не удержалась она.

— Я сволочь? — Малфой подошел к столику, и налил огневиски. — Сейчас ты начнешь меня перевоспитывать, а как же? Всегда кто-то другой должен стать хорошим.

Он подошел близко и склонился над ней. От него не пахло парфюмом, первое, что пришло в голову. Второе, она, наверное, никогда в жизни не стояла к Малфою так близко, буквально чувствовала его личное пространство. Он смотрел на нее, и на его холодном лице читалось отвращение. Она первая попятилась.

— Умеешь же ты вывести из себя, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

Он состроил гримасу, такую похожую на ту, что она не раз видела в школе.

— Грейнджер, ты сама начала разговор. Я к тебе даже не обернулся.

— Потому что ты хотел меня унизить! Ты считаешь меня хуже себя только потому...

— Ошибка, — оборвал он. — Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать по другой причине.

— Какая еще может быть причина, кроме моей крови?

Малфой посмотрел на нее ледяным взглядом. Когда же его глаза стали такими взрослыми?

— Потому что ты заносчивая. Нахальная. Отвратительная. Невоспитанная. И всегда считаешь себя лучше других. 

Гермиона задохнулась.

— Эльф принесет твой ужин, — пробормотала она.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

В тот момент, когда Малфой оскорбил ее, она не нашлась, что ему ответить. Прошло несколько дней, а Гермиона продолжала пересматривать ту сцену и раз за разом представляла, что могла бы сказать, если бы не стушевалась. 

Руки размеренно мыли тарелки, пена доходила до локтей, но мысли ее были только о Малфое. Она бы и хотела думать о чем-то приятном, о детстве, о друзьях, о Роне, наконец! Об их неловком быстром романе. Неужели в глубине души она не уверена в себе, раз согласилась на роман с Роном? Впрочем, Рон не Малфой и это уже делает его неплохим выбором. Рон бы никогда не сказал ей то, что сказал заносчивый слизеринец. Чертов Малфой! Мысли снова возвращались к нему. Ей даже начинало казаться, что она чувствует его гадкий парфюм.

Гермиона откинула со лба прядь волос, не заботясь о том, что руки в мыльной пене. Вернулась к тарелкам и тут услышала знакомый голос.

Она почувствовала одновременно и разом ненависть, страх, но еще больше беспомощность. Гермиона никогда не чувствовала себя настолько беззащитной. Даже в туалете на первом курсе было не так! Сейчас она начала узнавать, что такое неудачи, и это давило. Исподволь давило, хоть Гермиона и держалась. 

Хуже всего было признаваться в этом самой себе. 

Руки задрожали, но тарелка, слава богу, не выпала из рук. 

Если бы только у нее была палочка!

К голосу Беллатрисы примешивался голос Малфоя. Гермиона почувствовала себя спокойнее, зная, что он тут. Хотя тому не было причины, ведь однажды он уже не помог ей. 

Беллатриса чему-то рассмеялась. От этого смеха мурашки пошли по коже, напоминая, как бежал по мышцам Круциатус. Как ни странно, смеха Малфоя она не услышала. Наконец, голоса стихли. Гермиона вздохнула, но тут в кухню вошел пряный металлически-жесткий аромат духов, перебивающий даже запахи еды. 

— Наконец-то, грязнокровка Грейнджер на своем месте, — сказал Малфой ясно и очень громко, так, что было слышно на всей кухне.

Малфой приблизился и оглядел ее сверху вниз. Его обычный изучающий взгляд. Гермиона заметила, что он был одет в школьную мантию. Серебристая змея мерцала в свете свечей.

Малфой, которого она знала, должен был растянуть губы в усмешке, в его взгляде должно было сверкать надменное удовольствие, но он смотрел серьезно и напряженно. Вместо привычной гримасы плотно сжатые губы.

— Я лучшая ведьма своего курса, — ответила Гермиона, вздергивая подбородок.  
Малфой выдержал ее взгляд. Все то же холодное спокойствие. Наигранное спокойствие, подумалось отчего-то.

— Ты лучшая посудомойка на моей кухне, — продолжил он безразлично. А затем посмотрел зло.

Гермионе показалось, что он совсем не наслаждается ситуацией. Он как будто находился здесь не по своей воле, как будто вынужден. Как будто это она вынуждает его. Она снова обратила внимание на его одежду. Зачем он вернулся из школы в Мэнор?

— В Хогвартсе веселее, Малфой? Практикуешь Круциатус на первокурсниках?

— Попридержи язык, — холодно ответил он. — Не выводи меня, Грейнджер. Я знаю разные значения слова “повеселиться”. 

Она вздрогнула, и тарелка все-таки выскользнула из рук. Гермиона подхватила то, что от нее осталось, — треугольный осколок с острым концом. Если Беллатриса, если Малфой приблизится, то она хотя бы не будет безоружной.

— Грейнджер, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. От этого взгляда Гермиона застыла. Он как будто читал ее мысли. Скорее всего, он действительно читал ее мысли. — Не рискуй. Это тётин любимый сервиз.

Он обернулся к эльфам.

— Я буду ужинать у себя, — бросил взгляд на нее, — она принесет.

Малфой достал палочку, пробормотал “репаро”. Осколок выскользнул из мыльных рук, и тарелка собралась вновь.

Когда вечером Гермиона пришла к нему с подносом, ее снова встретило зеркало, но теперь Гермиона не взглянула на себя. Она уставилась на затылок Малфоя, обдумывая, что может сделать. Но ничего не шло в голову. Он ее ненавидел.

— Подглядываешь, Грейнджер? — Малфой сидел в том же кресле, что и в прошлый раз, лицом к горящему очагу.

— Как ты узнал, что это я? — сказала она, ставя поднос на стол.

— Кто еще, кроме тебя, войдет в дверь, — произнес он. — Присаживайся. 

Малфой сам предложил остаться, но Гермиона мешкала. Она не знала, что ожидать от него. Наконец, она все-таки подвинула его брошенную на соседнее кресло мантию и села. Аромат парфюма запульсировал в душном воздухе. 

— Где ты был? В Хоргвартсе?

Он скривился. 

— Скучала по мне, Грейнджер? 

Думала о тебе постоянно. 

Но скучала?

Как по части своей прошлой жизни — возможно. Но Малфой все равно не сумеет понять. Ей и самой-то было трудно признаться себе, по чему она больше скучала. По Гарри? По Рону? Не то, это не то… По прошлому? По детству, которого у нее вдруг не стало? По себе самой, когда она была немножко лучше. Немножко смелее. Немножко безрассуднее. Может быть, добрее. 

— Совсем не скучала, — сказала она, — но кроме тебя тут не с кем говорить.

— А как же твои любимые эльфы? — продолжал он, не глядя на нее.

— Они считают, что это мы убили Добби, — призналась Гермиона. 

— Это они рассказали, что Добби умер?

— Да.

— Что еще они рассказали? Что утром я таскаю их за уши, а вечерами бью палкой? — он рассмеялся.

— Ничего, — ответила она, — они вообще со мной не говорят.

— И они правы, — произнес он. — Это вы убили его. Вы убили Добби. 

— Неправда!

— … зато ты теперь знаешь, что твои дружки убежали, и не станешь доставать меня вопросами.

— Так ты их бьешь? — не удержалась она.

— Так же, как пытаю тебя круциатусом, — спокойно ответил он, смотря ей в глаза. 

Гермиона дернулась. В общем-то, Малфой был прав. Он держал ее взаперти, но ничего ей не делал. Она была предоставлена себе, тарелкам и одиночеству.  


Она помнила, как он обижал ее и ее друзей в школе, а теперь, признавалась себе, чувствовала себя с ним спокойно. Именно спокойно. Возможно, это чувство было обманчивым, и она еще пожалеет. В сущности, что она о нем знала? Гермиона никогда не пыталась его понять. Она не старалась проникнуть внутрь этой каменной оболочки, смутно освещенной пламенем очага. Может быть, там было нечего искать, а, может, она просто никогда не пыталась.

— Как ты думаешь, раз уж ты решила вспомнить школу, — задумчиво произнес он, глядя на огонь, — если человек совершает плохой поступок во имя добра, является ли этот поступок добром?

Малфой озадачил ее. Но Гермиона привыкла, что должна знать ответы на все вопросы.

— Если этот поступок принесет добро… — начала она.

— Я так и думал, — произнес он. — Значит, мне просто надо было присоединиться к хорошим парням. Всего-то.

— Ну да, — сказала Гермиона, ощущая неприятную тяжесть в животе.

— Значит, если бы я был с хорошими парнями, то я мог бы следить, вынюхивать, обманывать... ломать нос, посылать сектумсемпра… 

Ах, вот куда он клонит.

— Ты просто получил по заслугам, Малфой, — ответила она.

— То есть ты полностью, абсолютно, нерушимо уверена в том, что ты была права? 

— Абсолютно!

— Что и следовало доказать.

Но Гермиона не понимала, что именно он доказывал ей. А Малфой продолжал:  
— Значит, мне надо было сломать тебе нос, как ты сломала мне? Чтобы и ты получила по заслугам. 

— Ты бы не решился, Гарри и Рон…

— Нет, я спрашиваю, я должен был сломать тебе нос?

Он просто издевался! Весь этот бессмысленный разговор. Он смеялся над ней? Но его лицо было очень серьезным. Между бровей лежала пугающая складка, как будто его постоянно что-то тревожило. 

— Ты заслужил тот удар, — упрямо продолжила она, — ты приговорил гип...

— Грейнджер, признайся, ты просто мстила, — оборвал он устало.

— Я не мстила! Я была на нервах, расстроена и удручена, а ты повел себя… нехорошо, — подло — надо было сказать, но Гермиона не решилась нарушить это их необычное общение. Гарри и Рону она могла сказать все, что хочет, ставить их на место и помыкать. Но Малфой… 

— Грязнокровка Грейнджер в моем доме, — хмыкнул Малфой себе под нос.

Она так резко отреагировала на слово грязнокровка, как не должна была. Не в ее положении. Но ее рука еще болела, она еще помнила слова, произнесенные им на кухне, а он все еще был тем самым Малфоем.

— Ты Пожиратель Смерти, Малфой, — прошипела она. — Не ищи себе оправданий.

Он взглянул на нее холодно и равнодушно. Снял запонку. Она со стуком упала на столик рядом с нетронутой едой. 

— Смотри. — Он сунул ей руку.

— Я не хочу, — соврала она.

— Давай, смотри, Грейнджер. 

Гермиона дотронулась до манжета его рубашки. Потянула рукав вверх. Пальцы задрожали и соскользнули на его предплечье. Гермиона случайно коснулась змеиной головы, и инстинктивно отдернула руку.

Малфоя это, кажется, позабавило. Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Довольна? — бросил он. — Теперь убирайся.

— Уйду, но ты должен сказать, что знаешь о Гарри и Роне.

— Ничего я о них не знаю, — ответил он зло. — Мне похуй.

Гермиона отвела взгляд и уставилась на камин. 

— Даже не думай, — сказал он, — сгоришь заживо.

Гермиона попятилась. Она победила его, как представляла себе в своих мечтах, но не чувствовала удовлетворение. Малфою, как всегда, все равно. Холодный, бесчувственный слизеринец. Его поза, его кольцо, его расслабленность, его холодность. Его метка.

Гермиона вышла из комнаты, но на пороге остановилась. В ней вскипело негодование. Память услужливо подсунула лицо Малфоя, в дымке, сквозь боль и шок, в тот момент, когда ее пытала Беллатриса. Гермиона стояла некоторое время, пытаясь успокоиться, но злость взяла свое. Нет, пусть он узнает все! Все, что она о нем думает! 

Она развернулась и распахнула дверь.

Малфой не обернулся. Он смеялся, обхватив лицо руками. Мерзкий Малфой, он вздрагивал и смеялся. Она с ненавистью уставилась на него. И тут заметила: он не смеялся. Его лицо было изломано гримасой отвращения и боли. Он тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух, а тело продолжало дрожать. Секунду она не могла поверить: неужели Малфой плакал? 

Он плакал, и Гермиону затопило ликующее злорадство. Так тебе и надо, Малфой! 

Так тебе и надо! 

Не было большей удачи, чем застать его в минуту слабости.

Она заготовила столько слов, столько слов, чтобы сокрушить его и уничтожить. Слов, которые разрушат их странное зарождающееся общение, но ей было все равно. Абсолютно все равно. Похуй. Беллатриса. Тарелки. Грязнокровка. Школа. Дамблдор. Похуй! 

Гермиона открыла было рот, но остановилась — ее осенило. 

Мурашки пробежали по коже, когда она враз увидела решение. 

После той первой встречи с Малфоем, которая так неудачно закончилась, Гермиона думала завоевать доверие домовиков, чтобы сбежать. Но новый план был и быстрее, и проще, и слаще, и более жестоким. Нужно сделать вид, что она на стороне Малфоя. Усыпить его бдительность, а когда он станет ей доверять, завладеть его палочкой. Потом, потом она скажет ему всё.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Малфой поднял взгляд, едва она шагнула к нему. 

Она ожидала увидеть ярость, которая сметет ее, но в его взгляде было сильнейшее смущение. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сжал губы. На секунду ей показалось, что его лицо стало бледнее обычного, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Глаза стали холодными и внимательными, а на лице появилось наигранное пренебрежение.

— Ну, говори, — насмешливо сказал он. 

— Что я должна сказать? — Гермиона ощутила в груди ноющее чувство. 

— Что ты там заготовила… — Малфой смерил ее враждебным взглядом, — давай… 

Он догадался о ее плане? Ну, конечно… Подлец использует легилименцию.

— Ты лезешь мне в мозги, — ответила она.

— Это ты лезешь мне в мозги. Твои мысли не просто скачут над головой. Они лезут в мою. Но это бесполезно: у меня стоит заслон на чужие мысли и чувства.

— Я никогда о таком не слышала.

— Еще бы...

— Ты блефуешь. 

— А зачем? 

— Если у тебя стоит, как ты его называешь, заслон, тогда почему ты решил, что я что-то заготовила, — осторожно сказала она.

— А что ты можешь мне сказать, Грейнджер? — он махнул рукой. — Что ты можешь думать про одноклассника, который смотрел, как тебя пытают? Я бы хотел сказать, что мне жаль, но ведь тебя это не удовлетворит, не так ли? Что бы я ни сделал, ты не изменишь обо мне свое мнение. Люди не прощают. Не важно, на чьей стороне воюют люди. Ненависть, которую они испытывают, всегда одинаковая.

— Я не собиралась тебя винить, — сказала Гермиона, бросаясь как в омут. — И я не думаю, что ты плохой.

— Твоя ненависть ко мне способна спалить дрова в камине. — Малфой усмехнулся, вставая. — Я ее рукой мог бы потрогать.

— Я уверена, что, если бы у тебя не было каких-то причин, ты бы помог мне тогда с Беллатрисой.

Черта с два. Малфой, который думает о других! Скорее Рон станет нейрохирургом.

Малфой как-то странно посмотрел на нее. Она подумала, что сейчас он начнет смеяться. Но он только взъерошил волосы, продолжая смотреть на нее напряженным взглядом. Этот взгляд побуждал говорить, хотя Гермиона считала, что и так сказала достаточно.

— Я, правда, не думаю, что ты хотел этого… — быстро заговорила она. — Я не думаю, что ты желал мне зла и что ты плохой человек.

— И что же ты думаешь? 

— Я думаю, ты…

Злой. 

Несправедливый. 

Лживый. 

Эгоистичный.

Ле-дя-ной.

— Ну же, воспользуйся шансом, дорогая, — сказал Малфой, растягивая слова. Он, очевидно, не верил ей.

— Ты хороший, Драко, — выдавила Гермиона. 

Она легко лгала преподавателям и одноклассникам, когда ей надо было что-то получить, но сказать Малфою, что он хороший человек, — это было слишком. 

— А зачем я должен тебе помогать? 

Правда, зачем?

— Потому что ты хороший человек, — повторила Гермиона. Да, это прозвучало глупо, наивно, по-детски. Но ничего другого просто не пришло в голову. 

Малфой отошел к столику с выпивкой и не смотрел на нее больше. 

Как его удержать? Что еще сказать? 

Надменный.

Жестокий. 

Трусливый. 

Не очень умный.

Нет, конечно же, он не так уж и глуп. Он был старостой курса. И он починил этот чертов шкаф. Он всегда шел позади нее, но он… он был умен. 

— Я всегда… — Гермиона надеялась, что он не станет смотреть на нее, иначе она просто не сможет продолжать, — … восхищалась твоим умом.

Умный, да. 

И нравится девочкам. Непонятно только, что они в нем находят. 

Гермиона украдкой оглядела его, пока он наливал огневиски.

Длинное тощее тело. Сухое вытянутое лицо. Серые глаза, в зависимости от освещения казавшиеся голубыми. Тонкие губы, которые в этот момент были расслаблены. Когда Малфой не кривит рот, он даже… не такой отталкивающий. Светлые, почти белые волосы, одет во все черное: в его внешности было что-то потустороннее. Если бы он не был Малфоем, она даже могла бы сказать, что он… Если бы она не знала этого человека с одиннадцати лет, возможно… Да, обратила бы на него внимание. Но все равно никогда бы не повелась на него. 

— … и твоей честностью и добротой, — не удержалась она от издевки.

Малфой пил, смотря в одну точку и морща лоб. Может, он вообще ее не слушал. Хотя какая разница? Их отношения были испорчены. И задолго до этого разговора. 

Он также стоял у столика, она ближе к двери, но теперь почему-то казалось, что расстояния между ними практически нет. Может, виной тому было молчание, а, может, то, что каким-то образом в комнате пропало напряжение. Ей больше не хотелось с ним сражаться. Не хотелось ничего бить. Как если бы она находилась в одной комнате с друзьями. Но Малфой не был ей другом.

Она вспомнила, что чувствовала, когда он приближался к ним в прошлом году. Не опасность, нет. Она ощущала беспокойство. В отличие от Гарри, она не верила, что Малфой мог быть Пожирателем. Ее беспокойство было другого рода. 

Малфой всегда вел себя властно. Это раздражало, но одновременно привлекало на каком-то глубинном, подсознательном уровне. 

Признаться себе в том, что находит Малфоя привлекательным, было равносильно признанию, что она такая же, как все. С теми же инстинктами, слабостями и желаниями. И Гермиона не хотела признавать. Она может признать Малфоя умным и властным, но никак не привлекательным. Он называл ее грязнокровкой, он травил Гарри, он носит метку, он… Она не может считать его привлекательным! Может быть, она была безрассудна, но только не в отношениях. Она умела выбирать друзей. И мужчин, наверное, тоже. 

Но свет очага едва освещал гостиную. И Малфой казался ближе, чем когда-либо. Он был властным и привлекательным. И в комнате, насквозь пропахшей его парфюмом, они были одни. Рукав его рубашки был закатан, она своими руками задрала его, чтобы увидеть метку. Эти размышления не могли привести ни к чему хорошему, не с ним. 

— Я пойду, — сказала она, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, — мне завтра рано вставать.

Малфой не сразу отреагировал. Казалось, что золотистая жидкость на дне бокала занимала все его внимание. 

— Ты ошибаешься на мой счет, — сказал он наконец. — Я не хороший. 

Гермиона почувствовала на себе его внимательный взгляд. Она надеялась, что он не читает ее мысли. Хотя что толку от легилименции... Оказывается, она так часто обманывала себя, что ей и самой-то сложно разобраться, что в ее голове правда, а что ложь. По крайней мере тогда, когда речь заходит о нем.

— Может, ты просто себя не знаешь, — ответила она затасканной фразой.

И пока Гермиона не додумалась еще до чего-нибудь, она вышла из комнаты. Она чувствовала себя смущенной и растерянной.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колокольчик, который упоминается в тексте, — это дикий гиацинт english bluebells. Считается символом вечной любви. Также есть поверье, что носить венок из колокольчиков побуждает говорить правду.

Глава 6

Гермиона была так возбуждена, что не сразу уснула и проснулась раньше обычного. Она умылась в крохотной душевой, а теперь сидела на кровати с платьем в руке.

На платье перешел запах парфюма с малфоевской мантии. Гермиона уткнулась носом в грубую ткань. Запах был едва заметен, и этого хватило, чтобы унестись в воспоминания. Но память вместо того, чтобы отправить Гермиону в детство, вернула ее во вчерашний вечер. Было неловко и странно вспоминать то, что она наговорила Малфою и что надумала сама. 

Она вынимала пуговицы из петель, когда дверь неожиданно распахнулась. На пороге стоял Малфой, а она все еще была без одежды.

— Малфой! — Гермиона прижала платье к груди. — Выйди!

— Думаешь, мне интересно смотреть на тебя голую? — она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, что он оглядел ее. 

В ее комнатушке едва помещалась кровать у стены, а окон не было вовсе. Присутствие еще одного человека чувствовалось особенно остро. Малфой отвернулся. 

— Ты всегда входишь без стука? — прошипела она, вспомнив, что он говорил ей то же самое.

— Это мой дом.

— Но так уж вышло, что в этой комнате живу я.

— Я думал, ты еще спишь.

— И что ты собирался делать в моей комнате, пока я сплю? — Гермиона застегнула последнюю пуговицу, не спуская с Малфоя глаз. Впрочем, он честно не смотрел на нее.

— Разбудить тебя, Грейнджер, разве непонятно?

— Да конечно…

— Пять утра, Грейнджер! Не знал, что ты так рано встаешь.

— Я иду на кухню. Я не могу постоянно сидеть в этой комнате взаперти. — Гермиона попробовала пригладить волосы, но это было бесполезное занятие. Волосы никогда ее не слушались. Так же, как и Малфой. Но это только пока с ним палочка. — Можешь обернуться.

Было странно стоять так близко к нему и разговаривать без взаимных колкостей. Почти. Может, дело в том, что утром, как и ночью, даже самые странные идеи кажутся нормальными. Утром сознание еще свободно от обычных мыслей и шаблонов, поэтому можно стать, кем угодно, и как угодно смотреть на того, кого всю жизнь недолюбливал. 

Возможно, Малфой думал то же самое, потому что смотрел на нее как-то иначе. Этот взгляд она уже видела однажды. Так он взглянул на нее на святочном балу. И она запомнила этот момент, потому что никогда Малфой не смотрел на нее так, словно она была красивой. Она не могла поверить, что не ошиблась, ведь это Малфой, чистокровный, самовлюбленный Малфой.

— Правда, Малфой, что тебе надо? — лучше бы она не затевала эту игру, потому что сама начинает слишком много думать о нем.

— Дай руку.

— Зачем?

— Прогуляемся.

Она все еще сомневалась. Малфой не стал ждать. Он схватил ее руку выше запястья. Гермиона дернулась, но он не отпускал.

— Не шуми, я же ничего тебе не делаю,— сказал он. — Хочешь остаться тут? Без меня ты все равно не сможешь пройти.

— Куда мы идем? 

— Прогуляться, я же сказал, — он начинал раздражаться. — Ты идешь?

Гермиона кивнула. 

Малфой поволок ее за собой. Сначала ей казалось, что он тащит ее на кухню, но он повернул там, где она видела стену. Перед ней возник темный и холодный коридор. Если бы не Малфой, который шел уверенно, освещая дорогу палочкой, она бы точно упала. 

Гермиона хотела запомнить дорогу, на случай если окажется тут снова, но внимание то и дело обращалось на ощущение прохладных мужских пальцев на коже. 

Наконец, Малфой остановился у двери и отпустил ее руку.

Он стоял так близко, что касался ее своей одеждой. Одно движение — и палочка в ее руках, но глядя на широкую спину волшебника, ощущая силу вокруг него, она не решилась. Как так произошло, что щуплый подросток, которому она легко могла дать в нос, стал выше и сильнее ее? 

— Там только что прошел дождь.

— Где? — растерялась Гермиона.

— В парке.

Она невольно поежилась.

Она так давно не видела солнце, так давно не была нигде, кроме чертовой кухни и спальни, что на миг ей стало страшно. Малфой коснулся двери палочкой, и она открылась. Гермиона почувствовала, как он скользнул ладонью по спине, подталкивая к выходу.

Их встретило солнечное утро, прохладное после прошедшего дождя. 

Гермиона почувствовала аромат влажной земли, такой яркий и опьяняющий, что она задохнулась на миг. В глазах потемнело. Она сощурилась, но не в силах бороться с наплывающим светом, закрыла глаза. Покачнувшись, она нащупала руку Малфоя. Она помнила, кто рядом с ней, но страх споткнуться и упасть у него на глазах был сильнее.

Малфой остановился.

Даже через закрытые веки Гермиона видела солнечный свет. Ветер поднимал во влажном воздухе запахи роз и между ними всполохи какого-то сладкого смутно-знакомого цветочного аромата. Где-то гремел гром. Господи! Неужели когда-то для нее это было обычным, нормальным, мимо чего она проходила каждый день? А теперь стоит и не может наесться света и пространства.

Гермионе захотелось кричать от счастья. Но она стояла молча.

Открыв глаза, Гермиона вдруг осознала, что все еще держит руку Малфоя. Она смутилась и отпустила ее. Малфой, кажется, и не заметил. 

Он смотрел вдаль с безразличным выражением на усталом лице. Гермиона отчего-то вспомнила, как он играл с друзьями в снежки. И его тогдашнюю улыбку.

— Я тебя не узнаю, Драко, — сказала она, испытывая к нему в тот момент такую же симпатию, как ко всему, что ее окружало.

— Отчего же?

— У тебя есть всё. У тебя есть свобода…

— У меня нет свободы, — холодно ответил он.

— Но у тебя есть выбор радоваться тому, что есть, — она вдохнула воздух, полный ароматов, который был у него, а у нее нет, — или вот так… 

— Тебе надо что-то сделать с волосами, Грейнджер.

— Так плохо? — неужели всё, о чем он может говорить сейчас, это ее прическа?

— Не то, чтобы плохо... — протянул он, поморщившись. — Как будто ты занималась сексом.

Он отвернулся и кивнул следовать за ним. Малфой шел по газону между розовых кустов со скучающим выражением на лице. Неужели можно привыкнуть к такой красоте и вообще ее не замечать? 

За парком росли молодые ясени. А за ними крохотная поляна, поросшая колокольчиками. Поляна казалась дикой в отличие от идеального рукотворного парка. 

Малфой сел на поваленное дерево, придавив туфлями цветы. Где-то запел дрозд. 

— Колокольчики, — улыбнулась Гермиона, садясь рядом. 

Она подняла голову и почувствовала влагу на лице. Малфой достал палочку, пробормотал заклинание, и над ними возник прозрачный купол, по которому тут же потекли струйки воды.

За деревьями и кустами роз Гермиона не видела дом, и их самих вряд ли кто-то мог увидеть. Кажется, что они в лесу, а не в парке поместья. Интересно, Малфой часто тут бывает и зачем привел ее? 

Малфой снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. Если отсесть сейчас, то будет слишком очевидно, что его близость волнует. Поэтому Гермиона просто пялилась на ковер цветов, который сминали струи дождя. Гермиона уже и не думала, что увидит в этом году колокольчики. Красивые цветы, на которые каждый год ходят любоваться магглы. А для нее колокольчики — просто один из компонентов зелья забытья. 

— Драко, — рассмеялась она, — только не говори, что приходишь сюда смотреть на колокольчики.

— Обычно я привожу сюда девушек, — она почувствовала на себе его взгляд. 

Гермиона смотрела, как капля воды стекает по влажной головке цветка, медленно охватывает лепесток, стекает в ложбинку, на миг собирается в каплю, и, не удержавшись, падает с кончика вниз. Колокольчик чуть заметно дрожит.

— Но это не твой случай, Грейнджер, — продолжал он. Кажется, с таким каменным лицом она сидела только у Снейпа на уроках. Даже проглотить слюну было страшно, потому что он бы обязательно заметил. — Можешь не волноваться за свою невинность.

Краем глаза она могла видеть, как большой палец его руки потирает кору дерева. 

— Расслабься, Грейнджер, — пояснил он, — я просто прихожу сюда побыть один.

Она, наконец, сглотнула.

— К тому же здесь заканчиваются чары, запрещающие трансгрессию, — добавил он.

— Ты не можешь трансгрессировать из дома?

— Я могу трансгрессировать из любой точки поместья. 

— Зачем ты хочешь быть один? Тебе не одиноко в твоей огромной гостиной?

— А ты сейчас предложишь мне иметь друга.

Неплохая идея, Малфой. А главное, твоя собственная.

— С друзьями все проще, — небрежно сказала она.

— Я знаю, что ты использовала заклинание, чтобы твой рыжий неудачник попал в команду по квиддичу в прошлом году, — захотелось ударить его за такие слова о Роне, — ты обманом отняла место у Маклаггена.

— С чего ты взял?

Малфой засмеялся. 

— И это ты обвиняла моего отца, что он купил мне место в команде… 

— Откуда ты узнал?

— А потом ты увела Вислого у его полной подружки. Вся школа обсуждала это. 

— Это не то, что ты думаешь. Лаванда уже не нравилась Рону...

Малфой покусал губу. Внимательные серые глаза смотрели в упор. 

— Не хотел бы я стоять на твоём пути, Грейнджер. 

— Ты можешь наслаждаться одиночеством в своей комнате, — сменила тему Гермиона. — В таком большом доме не найдется места , где бы ты мог быть в безопасности?

Последнее слово вырвалось само по себе. Уж кому, а Малфою нечего бояться в собственном доме.

Драко наклонился, сорвал колокольчик и резко бросил его. 

Гермиона проследила за его движением, но забыла, что хотела сказать. Когда Малфой выпрямлял спину, палочка выскользнула из его кармана. 

Гермиона была так близко. Она дернулась к нему. Но Малфой был быстрее. Он поймал палочку, сунул обратно в карман и теперь смотрел на нее. Гермиона оказалась прямо напротив него, в двусмысленной позе, близкая к тому, чтобы он понял ее намерение и пришел в ярость. Она размышляла буквально мгновение. Мгновение, пока почти касалась его лица, а ее рука болталась там, где секунду назад находилась его палочка. Решение пришло молниеносно и инстинктивно. Гермиона подалась ближе и коснулась губами его губ. 

Малфой отшатнулся.

Неожиданно Гермиона почувствовала себя уязвленной по-женски. Это было так неприятно, что ее откровенно отталкивали. И неважно, что это всего лишь бывший одноклассник. Противный одноклассник, который ей даже не нравился. Никогда Гермиона не ощущала такой стыд. Взгляд зацепился за голубое пятно — колокольчик, отброшенный им. Гермиона бездумно подняла цветок. Щеки горели.  
А Малфой, конечно, не мог удержаться, чтобы не ткнуть ее лицом в позор.

— Я догадывался, что всегда тебе нравился, Грейнджер, — сказал он, ухмыляясь.

“Нет! — хотела ответить она. — Никогда!” Но слова застряли в горле. Она все еще держала в руке колокольчик — цветок фей, и не могла солгать. Она скорее разжала пальцы.

Послышался стук кольца о древесину, когда Малфой взял колокольчик, лежащий между ними. Длинные пальцы небрежно мяли цветок так близко от ее бедра, что если бы она слегка качнулась, то могла бы коснуться его руки. Но Гермиона сидела, не двигаясь, замерев.

Малфой вдруг перестал усмехаться. 

— Если тебе это нужно… — он поймал ее взгляд. — Почему бы не сделать тебе приятно?

Он снова смотрел своим взглядом, который так смущал ее. Это было не презрение, не насмешка и не холод. Малфой нагнулся к ее лицу. Она ожидала лёд прикосновения. Кончик ее носа коснулся его щеки и, оказалась, что она теплая. Конечно, ведь он всегда был таким — горячим — она же знала его с одиннадцати лет. 

До нее только тут дошло, каким отчаянным, безрассудным был ее поступок и чем он мог закончиться, если бы Малфой ее раскусил. Поэтому, когда он мягко проник в ее рот, она ответила на поцелуй. 

Гермиона почувствовала легкий мятный вкус. Его губы едва касались ее. Кончик языка покалывало, когда он прошелся по нему языком. 

Она неосознанно попробовала проникнуть глубже, ведь он был такой близкий, горячий и мягкий, но Малфой не позволил. Он не позволил ей вести и продолжил ласкать только кончик, довольно холодно, как ей показалось, словно наблюдал за ней со стороны. 

Говорили, что Малфой божественно целуется. Но это… Что это было вообще?

Малфой отстранился так резко и выглядел таким равнодушно-спокойным, что если бы не пульсация на кончике языка и мятный привкус во рту, она бы решила, что ей это все привиделось. Интересно, как это — нравиться Драко Малфою? Как это — целоваться с ним, когда он желает тебя, а не... так? Какие глупые мысли. Господи.

Гермиона выровняла дыхание.

Малфой притянул пиджак, достал палочку и убрал купол над ними.

Из-за туч выходило солнце. Кругом трещали насекомые, и дрозд снова залился трелью. Малфой встал и повернулся в сторону дома.

— Идем, — сказал он.

Гермиона поднялась. Она вдруг осознала, что все еще находится слишком близко к нему, почти ощущает его своим телом. Она скорее шагнула в сторону.  
Они вышли из рощи опять в парк. Малфой выглядел спокойным, но шел быстро, бросая короткие мрачные взгляды на дом. Иногда Гермиона ловила на себе его взгляд, скользящий, как если бы она случайно попала в его поле зрения.

Она пыталась запоминать дорогу, но внимание то и дело переключалось на высокую фигуру в черном. Помимо воли. Помимо ее желания. Она была бы рада идти от Малфоя чуть дальше. Но он шел близко, вероятно, ожидая, что она может попытаться сбежать. 

Они обогнули парк, чтобы войти в дом с черного входа, откуда пришли. У входа они остановились, пока Малфой подносил палочку к двери. За спиной остались колокольчики, там остался последний розовый куст. 

Гермиона бросила прощальный взгляд на ликующее после дождя утро и встретилась со взглядом Малфоя. Где все его высокомерие и презрение к миру? 

— Драко… — голубые в утреннем свете глаза смотрели устало. — Спасибо.

— За что? — его глаза насмешливо сверкнули.

— За прогулку.

Он дождался, когда она войдет, закрыл дверь и вошел следом.


	7. Chapter 7

В то утро Малфой оставил Гермиону на кухне, а вечером она узнала, что с хозяйского обеденного стола, которому исполнилось триста лет, пришлось смывать кровь. Жаль, что эльфы так немногословны. Даже это они почти не обсуждали. Она знала, что они носят в подземелья испорченный хлеб. И что мастер Драко тоже присутствует на собраниях. Шел пятый день с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз. Синий ковер колокольчиков все еще стоял перед глазами, когда она засыпала. 

Все эти обрывки разговоров про пытки в подвале и знание, что где-то рядом ходит Беллатриса и Люциус, и Волдеморт, и собрания, на которых кого-то убивают — Гермиона беспокоилась все чаще.

Украсть у Драко палочку не представлялось возможным. Он был внимателен, быстр и умен. И он не подпускал ее к себе. Даже целуя ее, он не расслабился ни на миг. Может, она могла бы его усыпить. Только где найти компоненты для зелья? 

Когда ее попросили отнести ему ужин, она волновалась так, словно это было свидание. Подойдя к его двери, Гермиона постучала и, услышав короткое “Грейнджер”, вошла.

В гостиной было зябко. Руки слегка дрожали, когда Гермиона ставила поднос, а в животе было то странное и неприятное ощущение, словно его распирает воздухом. 

Глаза сами устремлялись к Малфою, и Гермиона была рада, что он, сидя на корточках, был занят разжиганием камина и не смотрел на нее. Едва вспыхнул огонь, он отвел палочку, встал и облокотился о каминную полку. Он продолжил смотреть в сторону, видимо, ожидая, что она уйдет. 

Но у нее было слишком много вопросов. И она не могла, не могла, не могла выбросить Драко из головы. 

Он взглянул на нее. Холодное с поджатыми губами лицо смягчилось.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — спросила Гермиона.

В тишине прозвучал стук палочки, когда Драко отложил ее на каминную полку. Гермиона услышала, но не обратила внимание. Она ждала ответ. Она ждала чего-то... 

Взгляд переместился на его губы, и в голову одна за другой полезли мысли об их поцелуе. Гермиона снова ощутила стыд вперемешку с разочарованием. И еще что-то. Что-то, что сейчас заставляло ее смотреть на него, любоваться им и презирать себя за это. Она так близко сидела к нему в роще. Захотелось подойти к Драко и снова ощутить, как это — находиться с ним рядом. Она много раз — постоянно — была физически близко к Гарри и Рону, но не чувствовала ничего. 

— Пытаюсь не сойти с ума, — ответил он после долгой паузы.

— Я думала, твой хозяин доволен тобой.

Малфой дернулся.

— Ты тоже участвуешь в собраниях? — не получив ответа, спросила она.

— А ты думала, у меня на руке простая татуировка? — уголки его губ дернулись вниз.

— В прошлом году я вообще не верила, что она у тебя есть.

Он потемнел.

— В прошлом году у меня не было выбора.

— Всегда есть выбор, Драко.

Малфой казался ей чем-то знакомым и от того безопасным. Но на шестом курсе он прожил целую жизнь, о которой она ничего не знала. Он почти не доставал их тогда. Если бы не Гарри с его маниакальным желанием вывести его на чистую воду, она бы вообще о нем не вспоминала. Гарри, в конце концов, оказался прав. Прав во всем. Малфой всегда был заносчивым трусливым говнюком, но зачем он принял метку? 

Гермиона не отводила от него взгляда, когда он поглаживал предплечье, очевидно, думая о своем.

Что с ним вообще происходит? Его отец вернулся. В его подвалах мучают магглов. Волдеморт устраивает собрания в его поместье. Он сам, по слухам, теперь запугивает сокурсников в школе. Разве он не рад? 

— Зачем ты вернулся из Хогвартса? Занятия еще не закончились.

В его глазах промелькнуло какое-то чувство. Как будто в ледяную воду упала горячая капля воды, но ее было недостаточно, чтобы согреть всю жидкость. Или словно из-подо льда вырвалась кипящая лава, но снега оказалась слишком мало, чтобы остудить ее.

Что он от нее скрывает?

— Ешь, если хочешь, — равнодушно сказал он, кивнув на еду, которую она принесла.

— Спасибо. Я поужинала на кухне. Который час?

Малфой пожал плечами.

Почему… почему он не сдал Гарри Беллатрисе?

Очень хотелось просто поговорить с ним. Но ведь он не станет.

— Пойду спать, — сказала она.

— И не спросишь про Темного Лорда или что еще ты там хотела узнать?

Гермиона замерла. Она только тут обратила внимание, каким припухшим, как от постоянного недосыпа, было его лицо. 

— Что с тобой, Драко?

— Ничего особенного, — ухмыльнулся он. — Наслаждаюсь своим статусом.

Он погладил место, где была метка.

— У тебя круги под глазами. Ты вообще спишь?

Он не отвечал. Снова. Она вдруг поняла, что он не ухмылялся больше. На его лице была знакомая уже гримаса отчаяния.

Гермиона шагнула было к двери, но в последний момент развернулась и подошла к Малфою. И да, она сама, сама обняла его. Некоторое время они стояли так. Гермиона обнимала его, как ребенка, едва касаясь. В тот момент все, что она чувствовала — это желание утешить. Или она опять обманывала себя, потому что все эти дни не могла не вспоминать то, как близко он был.

— Зачем я в это ввязался, Грейнджер? — Малфой отстранился.

Он снял пиджак и остался в рубашке. Затем положил руки Гермионе на талию и развернул так, что теперь она стояла лицом к нему и камину. Какие-то секунды она осознавала происходящее. 

Его рубашка слабо пахла тем самым парфюмом. От его прикосновения мурашки бежали по коже. Гермиона застыла, не в силах отстраниться, даже попросить прекратить то, что он делал. Она осознавала эти бесконечные секунды, ощущая его руки на своем теле. Она ожидала, когда это закончится или, наоборот, начнется. 

А потом увидела.

На каминной полке за его спиной, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, лежала его палочка. 

— Грейнджер, ты покрылась мурашками, — Драко провел рукою по ее предплечью, по каждому съежившемуся комочку кожи. — Ты знаешь, что домашние эльфы не могут носить одежду. Почему ты все еще в платье?

Она должна была возмутиться, но ощутила его личный запах, отчего все ее мысли на мгновение спутались. 

— Ну же, — Малфой подтолкнул ее к себе так, что она почувствовала тепло его тела через одежду. Он посмотрел на ее губы. — Или ты хочешь узнать, как это - по-настоящему?

Ей снова вспомнился их поцелуй, его мимолетность, как будто ей дали попробовать что-то и тут же забрали. 

Ладонь Малфоя, едва касаясь, скользнула по ее спине. Гермиона непроизвольно выгнулась ему навстречу. 

Реакция собственного тела ошеломила ее.

— Нет, — ответила она, очнувшись. Или думала, что очнулась, потому что бессознательно потянулась к нему сама.

Он усмехнулся, оценив ее безотчетное движение.

— Это заметно, — сказал он, целуя. 

На мгновение она потеряла связь с реальностью — в тот момент, когда ощутила запах его дыхания, а его язык прошелся между ее губ. Но она спохватилась, вспомнила про палочку и толкнулась к Малфою. Гермиона опустила руки ему на спину, там где по ее ощущениям должна была находиться каминная полка, но сжала его тело сильнее, чем собиралась. Сильнее, чем могла разрешить себе.

Она вытянула правую руку. Пальцы ударились о камень, соскользнули с полки. Ладонь снова опустилась на спину Драко, сжимая хлопковую ткань. Подол его рубашки выскользнул из брюк. Гермиона вдавливалась в его тело, пытаясь стать ближе к камину.

Она снова потянулась рукой, нащупала пальцами каменный выступ, пока Малфой исследовал ее рот, притягивая ее к себе. 

Малфой медленно выдохнул, отрываясь от ее губ. Его глаза были закрыты.

— Давай же, — прошептал он.

Гермиона скользнула пальцами по камню. Ощутила прикосновение к теплому предмету. Магия, исходящая от палочки, окутала ее пальцы, но заклинание не шло в голову. Не пока она пьянела от близости. Не пока чувствовала дыхание Драко на своей коже. 

— Давай, — простонал он в ее шею.

Гермиона уцепилась за палочку указательным и средним пальцами, когда ее отбросил толчок. Палочка покатилась в сторону. В возникшей затем тишине она ясно услышала треск в камине. Малфой держал ее за плечо. Его глаза горели. Драко смотрел так, что ей второй раз наедине с ним стало страшно. 

— Что… — начала было она, глотая слова от испуга.

Он поволок ее к противоположной стене. Гермиона увидела очертания двери. Малфой повернул ручку раз, другой. Дверь не открылась. Треск в камине становился громче. Малфой выругался и толкнул Гермиону за портьеру. 

— Сиди тихо, — прошептал он. Его глаза смотрели напряженно и встревоженно.  
Куда он ее тащил? Гардеробная, спальня или что там бывает в таких больших домах… Гермиона постаралась успокоить дыхание. А когда пришла в себя, услышала голос Драко. Затем второй. 

Старый бархат портьеры наполнил нос пылью, когда девушка прижалась к нему так сильно, словно это помогло бы ей лучше расслышать разговор.

— Грязнокровка... — донеслось до ее слуха. Гермиона вся напряглась, узнавая голос. — Грязнокровка Грейнджер ходит по поместью…

— Отец, она ходит только по кухне и по коридору, который я для нее наколдовал, — голос Драко звучал раздраженно.

— Если Темный Лорд узнает, что ты оставил ее в живых…

— К черту! — голос Драко прозвучал неожиданно высоко. — Беллатриса мне ее отдала. Я делаю с ней, что хочу.

— Она отдала ее, чтобы ты ее убил или замучил в подземелье, — почти шепот, но Гермиона услышала. В животе заныло, а ладони стали влажными. — Не обманывай себя, Драко.

— Я говорил с тетей, когда вернулся из Хогвартса, — ответил он тихо. — Я сказал ей, что грязнокровка заменяет нам предателя Добби. Ей это показалось забавным. 

— Драко…

— Отец, я не ребенок…

— Эта девчонка умна и беспринципна. Она легко обведет тебя вокруг пальца. Состряпает какое-нибудь зелье или украдет твою палочку. 

— Отец, — голос Драко дрогнул. — Ты унижаешь меня. На коридор и кухню наложены чары. Она даже не может взять нож, чтобы я это не узнал. Я не настолько глуп.

— Но ты мужчина. 

— ...

— Она разбила тебе нос в школе... разобьет и сейчас. Люди не меняются.

Раздался шум шагов.

— Дай палочку! — голос Люциуса прозвучал так близко, что Гермиона боялась, что он может услышать шум ее дыхания.

— Зачем?

— Ты прячешь грязнокровку в спальне! 

Затем скрип открываемой двери. 

— Всё? — прошипел Драко.

— Она тут была.

— Конечно, была! Она приносит ужин. 

Снова шаги. Шепот. После опять послышался голос Люциуса.

— Ты понимаешь, в каком мы положении, Драко?

— Отец, я понимаю это лучше всех.

Бормотание. Потом тишина. Наконец, голос Драко:  
— Можешь выйти, Грейнджер.

Драко был один. Он стоял у стены и крутил палочку в руке: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Неужели это его голос только что звучал так взволнованно? Драко казался холодным и спокойным. Как всегда. Как всегда с ней. 

В сгущающейся тишине Гермиона могла слышать шелест ткани, когда палочка, проскальзывая, задевала его рубашку.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, если победит Орден, у Малфоев нет будущего. Но с Темным Лордом у нас его уже нет, — сказал Драко чуть слышно. — Грейнджер… правильная Грейнджер, у которой всегда есть выбор.

Он откинулся на стену и сверлил ее взглядом. В животе разрасталось гнетущее волнение. Гермиона прошлась языком по пересохшему небу, не сводя глаз с палочки.

— Скажи, что бы ты сделала, будь ты на моем месте? — произнес он.

Его рука с палочкой взметнулась. Гермиона отскочила, но поздно.

— Обливиэйт, — раздалось в комнате.


	8. Chapter 8

Они в паре работают на уроке зельеварения. Малфой долго и нудно рассказывает о составе зелья. Гермиона не слушает. Она хочет одного: чтобы он поцеловал ее, как тогда, как в первый раз. Кажется, там, в прошлом, она что-то упустила, что-то не прочувствовала, не поняла. Но он либо делает вид, что не помнит, либо, и правда, забыл.

— Очнись, Грейнджер, — лицо с неприязненно опущенными уголками рта заполняет пространство, — о чем ты думаешь?

— Драко.

— Что тебе?

— Какое зелье мы варим?

— Зелье забытья, разве не понятно?

Гермиона смотрит, как он откидывает челку со лба, и понимает, что им по четырнадцать лет. Он, конечно, не знает, как у них все сложилось в будущем.

— Что для этого нужно?

— Дурман.

— А что еще?

— Кто из нас тут заучка? Ты что, правда, не помнишь? 

— Итак, для чего используется зелье забвения? — Гермиона не видит говорящего, но ей и не нужно его видеть. Этот глубокий и царапающий голос она бы узнала и во сне.

Она вскидывает руку.

— Мистер Малфой, — говорит Снейп.

— Для анестезии, — отвечает Драко.

— В чем его особенность?

— Зелье забвения погружает человека в долгий сон. Человек, который выпьет зелье, будет путешествовать между правдой и ложью, пока действие зелья не закончится, — Драко откидывается на стену и сверлит ее взглядом. — Средство, в котором правда и ложь сплетены в одно.

— Все верно, Мистер Малфой, двадцать баллов слизерину, — продолжает Снейп, — в нем используется колокольчик — цветок, который побуждает людей говорить правду, и дурман — цветок, который порождает иллюзии. 

Гермиона не слушает его, она смотрит на Драко. По телу все еще пробегает тонкая дрожь, когда она вспоминает, как он касался ее.

— Но все люди живут в собственных иллюзиях, поэтому нам понадобится волос того, кому предназначено зелье, — голос Снейпа равнодушен. — Пусть мисс Грейнджер возьмёт ваш волос, мистер Малфой.

— Мне нужен твой волос, Малфой.

Она протягивает руку к его белоснежной рубашке, чтобы снять приставший волос.

— Убери руки, грязнокровка, — говорит он.

Его глаза мечутся от сухих трав на столе к ее лицу. Он уже не выглядит четырнадцатилетним подростком. Намного старше. На его щеках появляются красные пятна, а потом он резко бледнеет.

Кажется, он сделан из фарфора, такая у него белая кожа и волосы. Кажется, Гермиона задохнется, если он продолжит делать вид, что не помнит. 

— Драко!

Гермиона впилась в него глазами, ожидая, что он вот-вот рассыпется на куски. Но Драко сидел у камина, живой, из плоти и крови. Он морщил лоб, глядя в сторону. Ощущение из сна еще не оставило ее. Тот момент, когда хочешь, чтобы сон продолжался, но понимаешь, что сознание возвращается в реальность. В этой реальности не было никаких чувств к Малфою. Конечно, их не было, нет и никогда не будет… В этой реальности... Что происходит в реальности? Почему она на диване Малфоя? 

Драко заметил, что она смотрит на него.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу, что ты стонешь мое имя во сне, — сказал он задумчиво.

— Который час?

— Думаю, уже утро.

— Почему я тут?

Драко взглянул на нее.

— Ты принесла ужин, а потом уснула.

— На твоем диване?! — Гермиона бросилась осматривать себя. 

Она спала в его гостиной и не помнила, как тут оказалась. Но ее одежда была не тронута, а Малфой сидел далеко. Кажется, ей снилось, что она прикасалась к нему всем телом. Она перевела взгляд на свою руку, ощущая, как кожа покрывается мурашками от воспоминаний о сне, потом посмотрела на Малфоя.

— Что не так с моим диваном? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Что ты сделал со мной? 

На его лице появилось неприязненное выражение.

— Грейнджер, не унижай меня подобными инсинуациями. 

— Я не помню, что мы делали.

— Мы ничего не делали.

— Я не помню, что ты делал со мной!

— Если я захочу присунуть тебе, я не стану тратить на тебя магию, просто скажу, чтобы ты сняла трусы, — раздраженно проговорил он.

— Да я бы по своей воле никогда не прикоснулась к те… 

— Ты уже прикасалась ко мне. По собственной воле, — перебил он, не глядя на нее, занятый тем, что заправлял в брюки выбившуюся на спине рубашку.

— Это не то, что… — она вспомнила, как держала его руку, тогда в парке.

— Грейнджер, — на его губах была усмешка, но глаза смотрели серьезно, — если бы я хотел, я бы уже тебя поимел.

— Какой же ты…

— Какой же я? — вскипел он. — Грейнджер, ты притащила чертов ужин, я предложил, чтобы ты присоединилась, ты отказалась, пялилась на меня, а потом уснула. Надо было выгнать тебя, чтобы не слушать сейчас тупые обвинения.

Он отвернулся и стал натягивать пиджак.

Что-то она помнила. Помнила, что колокольчики стояли перед глазами каждую ночь, когда она засыпала. Помнила, что думала о Малфое, о его палочке, о побеге, вспоминала рецепт зелья забвения. 

Помнила, что прислушивалась к разговорам эльфов. И что ждала встречи с Драко. Она была так одинока, а он живой человек, и он напоминал ей прошлое. Не то, чтобы она хотела снова ощутить его запах или снова почувствовать его прикосновение. Нет! Об этом она запретила себе думать. И ей надо было продолжать осуществлять свой план. Во что бы то ни стало сбежать.

Она взглянула на Драко. Он взял палочку с каминной полки и положил во внутренний карман.

— Ты куда?

— Прогуляюсь, — жестко ответил он.

Она сомневалась всего мгновение, прежде чем выпалить:  
— Я могу пойти с тобой?

Он смерил ее долгим взглядом, в котором не читалось ничего хорошего, и она уже ожидала отказ. В конце концов, это был Драко Малфой, и он всегда использовал людей и не заботился об их чувствах. Но кроме него, у нее сейчас никого не было. Малфой задумчиво оглядел ее так, будто что-то вспоминал. Неприязненные морщины у его рта разгладились, и он коротко кивнул.

Гермиона ожидала, что Драко поведет тем же коридором, тогда у нее будет время запомнить путь. Но он положил руку на ее предплечье, резко сжал, и ее затянуло в трансгрессию.

Гермиону тряхнуло, когда она опустилась на землю. Малфой убрал руку так быстро, словно обжегся. Воздух был прохладный и сырой, и такой свежий, опьяняющий после затхлости старого поместья. Они стояли на той же поляне, что в прошлый раз. За деревьями густое синее небо с лучами утренней зари.

Злость уходила. Малфой мог бы оставить ее в поместье, но он привел ее сюда. И, может, не стоило ему все это говорить, но ее переполнили эмоции.

— Драко…

— Что тебе, Грейнджер? — он сел на то же дерево, что и в прошлый раз.

— Спасибо… — Драко не реагировал, он смотрел в сторону, — что заботишься обо мне.

— Грейнджер, отстань, — он провел рукой по лицу, прикрывая глаза, — займись чем-нибудь. Рассматривай цветы. Не играй на моей жалости. Черт подери, у меня ее вообще нет! Я не могу выгуливать тебя постоянно, у меня куча своих чертовых дел. И тебе не безопасно разгуливать у всех на виду!

— Если ты так печешься о моей безопасности, почему ты просто не отпустишь меня? — вырвалось у нее.

Он посмотрел на нее так, словно она была самым тупым человеком на свете.

— Ты говорил, что тут уже можно трансгрессировать, — на одном дыхании выговорила она, — отпусти меня и…

Он хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Грейнджер, что ты видишь перед собой? 

— Зачем спрашиваешь? 

— Скажи, что ты видишь? 

— Поляну, рассвет, тебя…

— Мои глаза тоже видят. И все, что увидели мои глаза, потом смогут увидеть другие. Кое-кому не понравится, что я тебя отпустил. 

— Я могу стереть твои воспоминания до того, как трансгрессирую.

— Я уже говорил тебе, и я повторюсь…

— Драко…

— Я повторюсь, чтобы ты не забыла. Я не… — жестко оборвал он, закусывая губу, и Гермиона увидела в сумраке, как на ней выступила капля крови. — Займись чем-нибудь, Грейнджер, я не собираюсь оставаться тут все утро.

Гермиона кивнула. Не стоило вообще заводить с ним этот разговор. Бесполезно его просить. Он совершенно невыносим и думает только о себе. Но она хотя бы попробовала.

Под ногами высокие травы в утренней росе. Колокольчики еще не распустились. Он прав, она будет смотреть, как они распускаются, цветы правды. Если собрать их и дурман на рассвете, то зелье обязательно получится. 

… а почему бы и нет? 

— Я могу нарвать букет? — стараясь, чтобы голос звучал буднично, спросила она.

— Валяй, — ответил он, отворачиваясь.

Становилось светлее; Гермиона встала к Малфою спиной, чтобы он не видел, какие травы она собирает. Она села на корточки. Ладони вымокли в росе, когда она рвала цветы. Между стеблями колокольчиков Гермиона сложила другие растения, что требовались по рецепту. Не хватало дурмана, и … лапки лягушки. Где ее взять? Закончив, Гермиона обернулась и опустила букет так, чтобы Малфой не мог его рассмотреть. Но это было лишним: он о чем-то задумался и не глядел на нее.

В рассветном тусклом свете Драко казался утомленным и безразличным. Его глаза были прикрыты, пальцы барабанили по колену. Ей ужасно захотелось сесть с ним рядом и чтобы он смотрел на нее. Ей вспомнился их поцелуй на этой поляне, его мимолетность, как будто ей дали попробовать что-то и тут же забрали. И от этих мыслей становилось так стыдно. 

В голове возникла картинка, как Малфой разжигает палочкой огонь в очаге, а она смотрит на него, изнывая от желания быть ближе. Видимо, после она и уснула.

Ей вспомнилось вдруг, как горела ее душа во сне, какие чувства она испытывала к Драко тогда и еще некоторое время после того, как проснулась. А теперь наяву разум холодно и жестоко анализирует и видит в нем одни недостатки. 

Он все еще смотрел в сторону. Гермиона опустила взгляд. В траве дернулось что-то. Гермиона подалась вперед и накрыла лягушку рукой. Сердце стучало, как бешеное. Кожа лягушки была холодной, шершавой и скользила во влажной ладони. Гермиона не раз на зельеварении трогала лягушек, у Невилла была лягушка, но почему-то Гермиона все равно испытала отвращение. Она сунула животное в карман. Малфой, кажется, ничего не замечал. Лягушка притихла, но вдруг начала метаться. Гермионе пришлось прижать ее ладонью. Загнанное животное продолжало хаотично вырываться. Девушка сжала ладонь сильнее. Лягушка билась. Гермиона сжала сильнее. Лягушка не успокаивалась. Сильнее.

Сейчас Малфой обернется и захочет узнать, что она делает! 

Гермиона надавила так сильно, как могла.

Послышался хруст. В кармане перестало биться. В ее груди тоже. 

_Какая же ты глупая, живешь в своем выдуманном мире._

Она думала, что всегда убивает кто-то другой.

_На улице война, Грейнджер._

— Грейнджер, — окликнул ее Малфой.

Гермиона зло уставилась на него. Она ощутила настолько сильную вину, что ей надо было немедленно слить ее на кого-то. И Малфой был именно тем человеком. Если бы она могла, то испепелила бы его ненавистью. Ненависть - не Круциатус, который исходит из палочки, но ненависть — это что-то реальное, осязаемое и так же уничтожает. 

Потому что это он во всем виноват! Все это из-за него! Из-за его отца! Из-за его жестоких чистокровных родственников!

— Почему ты их не оставишь? — выдавила Гермиона.

— Кого?

— Твоих родителей. Ведь это все из-за них.

Малфой посмотрел на нее своим холодным спокойным взглядом.

— Странно, что ты не понимаешь почему, — ответил он. Взгляд из ледяного стал затравленным. — Неужели до тебя не доходит, что если я не стану ему служить, ублюдок их уничтожит. Неужели ты думаешь, что я брошу их сейчас…

— Но твой отец…

— А ты бы предала своего отца?

— Твой отец, ведь он же...

— Что мой отец? Мой отец устал и сломлен. У него нет... — он запнулся и отрезал, — тебе пора на кухню. 

— Как пожелаешь, — пробормотала она.

Малфой подставил ей локоть. Гермиона была слишком зла на него, поэтому взялась за его плечо, едва касаясь. От этого пожатие получилось неожиданно нежным. Лицо Драко на секунду перекосилось: глаза сузились, а уголки губ поползли вниз, словно ее прикосновение причиняло ему боль.

Гермиона была уверена, что трансгрессию можно было провести мягче, не заставляя ее падать на колени. Драко не взглянул на нее. Только они оказались у кухни, он сразу же с хлопком трансгрессировал.

Гермиона сидела на полу, сжимая в руке цветы.

Гарри нуждается в ней. Рон в ней нуждается. Орден в ней нуждается. Если ей придется сварить зелье и усыпить Малфоя, она так и сделает. Если ей придется общаться с Малфоем, чтобы добыть его палочку или его волос, она будет делать это. Если ей придется его целовать, она будет его целовать. Как он говорил: “Идет война, Грейнджер”. А на войне все средства хороши.


	9. Chapter 9

За неделю цветы высохли. Не доставало дурмана и волоса Драко. Без обоих компонентов варить зелье не имело смысла. А достать их теперь, когда Малфой снова о ней забыл, не представлялось возможным. 

Сухие цветы стояли в стакане на прикроватной тумбочке. Гермиона все равно не знала, куда их спрятать. Если бы Малфой решил обыскать ее комнату, она бы не смогла ему помешать. Так они стояли на самом видном месте, как правда, которая всегда на поверхности. Она так близко и так бросается в глаза, что ее просто не замечаешь. Сморщенную и засохшую лапку лягушки девушка убрала в шкаф подальше от глаз. Она напоминала Гермионе о том, что ей пришлось сделать, и как сильно она разозлилась на Драко. 

В тот момент, когда они стояли друг против друга в утреннем сумраке, а в ее кармане лежало мертвое существо, ей казалось, что ненависть принесла облегчение. Но боже, какой это был самообман! Драко заслужил, чтобы она его ненавидела, но ей самой легче не стало. 

Как и разрушительную силу в Круциатусе, ненависть постоянно надо подпитывать. В то утро после ссоры с Малфоем Гермиона почувствовала себя слабой и опустошенной: обида и ярость выкачали из нее всю энергию. И уже к вечеру она была бы рада увидеть Драко. Зачем? Что она могла ему сказать? К счастью, Малфой не изменял себе. Ее снова не посылали к нему.

— Мастер Драко, — спросила Гермиона, смотря на который день пустой поднос, — опять будет ужинать в столовой?

— Мастера Драко нет в поместье, — ответил эльф.

— Он выполняет задание Темного лорда? — вероятно ей не ответят, но она хотя бы попыталась.

— Мастер Драко поругался с мистером Люциусом и трансгрессировал из поместья.

— Он давно не посылал за мной, — сказала она, рассчитывая, что существо расскажет еще что-нибудь. Конечно, Драко просто не желал видеть ее. Дверь в его комнату была закрыта всякий раз, когда Гермиона подходила к ней.

— Он не появлялся в поместье уже неделю, — сказал эльф.

Стоило спросить раньше, а не мучиться ожиданием.

— О нем ничего не известно?

— Мистер Люциус не беспокоится, значит, Мастер Драко ушел к друзьям.

Он ушел к друзьям, а она тут места себе не находит! 

Когда эльфы ушли, Гермиона осталась на кухне, чтобы заварить себе чай. Ей некуда было пойти, нечего было читать. Она только и могла, что думать и ждать. 

Неужели пара разговоров и презрительный поцелуй могли заставить ждать кого-то? С Гарри и Роном она общалась много лет и никогда не чувствовала это странное тянущее желание увидеться. С Малфоем они были настолько чужими людьми, что было удивительно, как она могла вообще думать о нем. У них было разное социальное положение: он чистокровный, она маглорожденная. Он учился на Слизерине, она на Гриффиндоре. У них были Разные друзья. Разные стороны на войне. Она нарушала правила. Он жаловался папочке. Она хотела нравиться людям и учителям. Он, как будто нарочно, бросал всем вызов: задевал их компанию, называл Макгонагалл старухой, ненавидел Хагрида. У нее были четкие планы на будущее; она знала, что хочет, как этого достичь и с кем для этого дружить. Он связался с Пожирателями. У нее была любящая семья. Его отцом был Люциус Малфой. У нее был отец. Его отец сидел в тюрьме, пока он в одиночку пытался убить директора. Она стерла своим родителям память, чтобы продолжать бороться. Он остается с родителями. Она постоянно думает о нем. Он... 

— Гермиона, — прозвучал тоненький голосок.

Прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как эльфы перестали испуганно заглядывать на кухню, когда она приходила ночью выпить чашку горячего чая или шоколада. Боялись, что она подожжет дом? Отравит аристократическое семейство? Украдет нож? Она бы не решилась взять нож, чувствуя, что за ней постоянно наблюдают. Однако, теперь она точно знала, что где лежит, на случай, если все-таки удастся собрать все компоненты для зелья.

— Что случилось?

— Мастер Драко хочет видеть Гермиону.

— Прямо сейчас? — руки вдруг стали слабыми, и ей пришлось сильно сжать чашку с остывшим чаем, чтобы не уронить ее.

— Мастер Драко только что вернулся и просил привести Гермиону.

— Ночью? 

— Мастер Драко просил привести Гермиону прямо сейчас.

Он не вспоминал о ней всю неделю. Зачем она понадобилась ему сейчас? Как ей говорить с ним? Она испытывала непривычное чувство тяги и смущения одновременно. Эльф трансгрессировал их в комнату, а затем исчез, оставив ее с Малфоем вдвоем.

Драко расслабленно стоял посередине комнаты. Гермиона ощутила сдавленное и болезненное ощущение — его состояние. 

Он был одет в свою обычную дорогую одежду, но даже в пиджаке выглядел как-то помято. Волосы лежали в беспорядке, а ткань у локтя была протерта, будто Драко падал и пытался притормозить рукой. 

— Малфой… — не дождавшись, когда он обратит на нее внимание, позвала она.

Драко обернулся. Он выглядел усталым.

— Соскучилась? — усмехнулся он.

— Что ты хотел?

Он оглядел ее. В его глазах появилось странное выражение. Сжал губы. Моргнул, как будто не понимая, где находится. Впился в нее глазами. 

— Но ты же не уйдешь, — проговорил он как-то очень медленно, как будто не слыша ее.

Господи, да он пьян. 

Гермиона ощутила ярчайшее дежавю, когда Драко приблизился и его запах внезапно затуманил сознание. Малфой подался к ней, и наклон его головы и чувство, что она утонет в нем, если только он прикоснется — все показалось очень знакомым. Она точно знала, что, если поддастся, не сможет выплыть. Словно уже переживала это в прошлом.

Гермиона отвернулась, не желая испытывать себя. Драко скользнул губами по ее щеке и отстранился.

Он, кажется, совершенно не расстроился. Ничего не говоря, снял пиджак, бросил на пол, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Несколько раз глубоко втянул воздух ртом. Затем упал на диван. Он выглядел не так, как обычно. Лихорадочный невидящий взгляд, едва заметная дрожь по телу. В школе после тренировки он не раз был растрепанным и усталым, но сегодня что-то было не так. Гермиона внезапно поняла, что когда он приблизился, от него не пахло алкоголем.

— Тебя пытали Круциатусом, — осознала она. Малфой взглянул зло. — Я позову твоего отца.

— Нет!

— Тебе нужна помощь, Драко. Я знаю.

— Не смей! Я справлюсь сам, — он попытался встать, но тут же упал на диван. — Это был не самый худший Круциатус в моей жизни. 

— Ты трансгрессировал в таком состоянии? 

Она помнила, что чувствовала после Круциатуса, и как теряла сознание от боли. Ему повезло, что он не отключился и его не расщепило при переходе.

— А надо было остаться там? — бросил Драко, моргая и пытаясь встать. 

— Зачем ты меня позвал? 

— Моя палочка… — он перевел дыхание, продолжая медленно моргать, — там осталось заклинание.

— Какое? 

— Снимает… последствия Круциатуса, — властно сказал он. — Ты его почувствуешь. 

— Может, лучше позвать эльфов?

— Не вздумай звать эльфов! Они расскажут отцу… Черт, Грейнд...

Он рывком встал, наклонился, поднял пиджак и вынул палочку из внутреннего кармана. Гермиона схватилась за протянутое древко. Оно как-то очень легко, слишком легко вошло в руку. Гермиона поняла почему: Малфой скользнул по ней ладонью и стал заваливаться на нее. Он был тяжелым, рука, в которой он держал палочку ледяной, а на лице можно было разглядеть лопнувшие сосуды и капли пота. 

— Черт! — он постарался встать, хватаясь за нее.

Ей удалось дотащить его до дивана. Он закрыл глаза и стал заваливаться на бок.

— Драко, — позвала Гермиона, начиная беспокоиться. — Малфой!

Он не отвечал. Малфой был без сознания.

Его палочка была у нее. В руках ощущалось волшебство — знакомое пульсирующее тепло, хоть и не ее собственное. Как давно она мечтала снова использовать магию! Все то, что кипело в ней, но без палочки не находило выхода. Теперь у нее была палочка Малфоя, полная его энергии и неизвестных ей заклинаний.

Нет, она не собиралась искать то заклинание, о котором он ей говорил, по крайней мере, пока не свяжет его. Ему надо было попросить помощи эльфов. Она не позволит ему умереть от остановки сердца или асфиксии, но и свой шанс сбежать не упустит.

Надо наложить на него заклинание, чтобы он не мог помешать ей. Не сильное, чтобы ему не стало хуже. Или подождать, когда он очнется, и заставить его помочь выбраться? В конце концов, она не знала, как снять чары с коридора, а лезть через камин было слишком рискованно. Если Малфой не солгал, то, чтобы трансгрессировать, ей надо было добраться до той поляны, где он ее… где она собирала колокольчики.

Гермиона взмахнула рукой: для начала надо связать Малфоя. 

Палочка была в ее руках, но заклинание не шло в голову. Гермиона, всегда собранная, всегда знающая лучше других, что делать, всегда первая, не могла вспомнить простое заклинание связывания. И оглушающее. Никакое. В голове было пусто. Возможно, дело вовсе не в ней, а в палочке. Даже его палочка не желает ей подчиняться! Гермиона постаралась настроиться на нее. 

Через некоторое время она почувствовала силу, очень мощную, несколько грубую, но неожиданно приятную и светлую. Она думала, что с палочкой Малфоя ей придется бороться с темными потоками, но ничего подобного не случилось. Это была явно не палочка темного мага. И, возможно, ей стоило пересмотреть свое мнение о Драко. Но он пытался убить Дамбл… Он называл ее гряз… он смотрел… ох!.. Сила вибрировала в ее руке... Даже жаль, что такая мощь так глупо тратится. 

Внезапно она почувствовала, что Драко смотрит на нее. Его взгляд был затравлен и полон ярости, по лицу текли слезы. Он развернулся.

— Кру… — услышала его голос.

— Сектумсемпра, — прозвучало за ее спиной, и она увидела Гарри.

Она глядела в зеркало.

— Я не хотел, Гермиона, я, правда, не хотел, — сказал Гарри. 

Она больше не видела Малфоя, но точно знала, что произошло. 

Лицо Драко снова возникло перед внутренним взором. Он захлебывался рыданиями и не замечал ее.

Гермиона навела палочку.

— Ты можешь послать в него Сектумсемпра, — услышала она собственный голос. — Он это заслужил.

— Если кто-то узнает, что я это сделала, то у меня будут проблемы. Я потеряю доверие учителей. Может быть, меня исключат из школы...

— Никто не узнает. Все будут думать, что это Гарри. 

— Сектумсемпра — это слишком. Я не желаю Драко такой боли.

— Но он обижает твоих друзей.

— Я просто свяжу его.

— Профессор Макгонагалл не любит заносчивого богатого волшебника. Она думает, что он стал Пожирателем, как и его отец. Она будет только рада, если в него случайно прилетит боевое заклинание. Ты заслужишь ее доверие. 

— Думаешь?

— Конечно.

— Точно никто не узнает?

— Никто.

— Все решат, что это сделал Гарри? Ему ничего не будет?

— Он будет проводить субботы со Снейпом. Снейп мерзкий, но разве это наказание за то, что исполосовал человека?

— Хватит и Инкар…

Ее как будто ударило током в том месте, где она держала палочку. Она вспомнила заклинание, но чертова палочка не подчинилась.

Вероятно, Гермиона увидела воспоминания Драко, оставшиеся на его палочке. И та, действуя под каким-то охраняющим заклятием, остановила ее. Проверяла ее? Проверяла, как далеко она способна зайти? Защищала Малфоя? Но долго это не продлится. Гермиона навела палочку на бутылку огневиски.

— Бомбардо! — бутылка разлетелась вдребезги, чудом не задев ее осколками.

— Репаро! — бутылка вместе с жидкостью собралась.

Еще недавно Гермиона ненавидела Малфоя. Еще недавно была готова его уничтожить. Но никогда, никогда, никогда не смогла бы запустить в него Сектумсемпрой. Не так давно ей хотелось его боли, но не такой. Она могла ударить его, но не бить Сектумсемпра. Она так думала.

Гермиона вспомнила тот день, когда Гарри рассказал ей о произошедшем в туалете. Она чувствовала тогда, что все, что случилось - неправильно, но не задумывалась, насколько. Они переживали о том, что пропустят чемпионат по квиддичу. И никто, никто, кроме Гарри, не думал о Малфое. Да и ей самой в тот момент не было его жаль. 

Лицо Драко было бледнее, чем обычно, уже не фарфорово-белое, а с синеватым оттенком. Он тяжело дышал, вздрагивая всем телом.

Девушка упрямо настроилась на палочку. Она снова ощутила энергию, но теперь ее стали заполнять эмоции, которые переживал Драко. Тщеславие, ложь самому себе, одиночество, страх, слабость и сила, упрямство, разочарование и снова страх. Палочка отвечала: Гермиона чувствовала то, что испытывал ее владелец. Какое-то теплое чувство, проблеск, как будто кто-то впервые сказал, что видит в нем хорошее. Потом все закончилось. 

Гермиона снова навела палочку, пытаясь почувствовать заклинание. Наконец, оно возникло в голове. Из палочки вышел светящийся луч и упал на лежавшего без сознания парня. Некоторое время свет наполнял Драко, пульсируя и сверкая. Потом погас. Малфой не двигался.

Гермиона подошла и опустилась перед ним на колени, рассматривая слишком бледное лицо, надеясь, что он ответит. 

— Драко, — позвала она. — Малфой.

Не сразу, но он открыл глаза. Резко подался назад и вдавился в спинку дивана. Его глаза были прикованы к палочке в ее руке. 

— Я только применила исцеляющее заклинание, — сказала она и протянула ему палочку. Он быстро взял ее, попытался встать, отталкивая девушку, но не смог и упал на диван. Он не отрывал от нее взгляда, пока его глаза не закрылись. 

Наконец, его лицо расслабилось. Гермиона осторожно, так, чтобы волшебник не проснулся, вынула палочку из его рук.

Драко спал. Впервые она могла рассматривать его прямо, а не украдкой. Ей хотелось дотронуться до него. Почувствовать, каково это — ощущать его кожу на своей, вдыхать его запах, находиться рядом. Гермиона нахмурилась от таких мыслей. В них было что-то постыдное. Постыдно — желать быть ближе к человеку, который тебя терпеть не может. Постыдно и опасно. Особенно, если это Малфой. Пусть и поверженный.

Но она продолжала смотреть.

Его кожа уже не была такой мертвенно-бледной, как несколько минут назад. Гермиона прошлась взглядом по его лицу, остановилась на губах: во сне они были расслаблены, тонкие, но чувственные. Она продолжала хмуриться, осознавая, каким взглядом смотрит на его рот. Скользнула взглядом на шею и ниже, на грудь, туда, где были расстегнуты пуговицы. Осознала, что желает прикоснуться и расстегнуть еще одну. 

Ее нос распознал аромат парфюма Драко, хотя она не приближалась к нему.

На щеке вспыхнуло фантомное движение его губ. 

Если бы он знал, что с ней происходит, то не пощадил бы ее.

Надо впитать все, что она видит, потому что это больше не повторится. Никогда он не будет так близко. Никогда она не будет чувствовать его так близко. 

Сейчас он спит. И ей надо бежать. Гермиона не хотела ждать, когда он проснется. Она рвалась уйти прямо сейчас, оставить все эти странные желания в поместье и делать вид, что ничего этого с ней не было. 

Нужно снять чары с коридора. Узнать, не солгал ли он про поляну.

Драко спит. 

Его палочка.

Заклинание в его голове.

Легилименция. 

Гермиона не училась Легилименции, но в конце концов ей все всегда удавалось лучше, чем остальным. Никто не мог сравниться с Гермионой Грейнджер. 

— Легилименс, — произнесла она, поднимая палочку. Следом ощущение, словно а нее врезается грузовик и разламывает на куски.


	10. Chapter 10

Гермиона очнулась от рваного, бредового и временами кошмарного сна. Было холодно, несмотря на горящий очаг, и очень одиноко. 

Драко, помятый и бледный, стоял у камина. Он выглядел плохо, но держался прямо. Одной рукой он опирался на каминную полку, другой держал палочку.

— Хотела узнать, дрочу ли я по утрам? — произнес он.

— О чем ты?

— Ты дура, Грейнджер? — ответил он. — Ты лезла в мою голову.

Ну, конечно, это был не сон. А, может, и сон, но не ее. Поэтому она все еще тут. Все еще тут… 

— Прекрати называть меня дурой! Если ты не помнишь, я была лучше тебя в шк…

— Ты же не умеешь! Откуда такая самонадеянность? Это и есть гриффиндорская смелость?

— Но у меня получилось, — гордо ответила она. На самом деле она ничего не помнила, кроме одной сцены. Все остальное увиденное сливалось в бессмысленную череду картинок. Гермионе захотелось стонать от досады и злости на саму себя.

— Видел я, что у тебя получилось, — он отложил палочку. — Ну как? Понравилось быть в моей шкуре?

— Ожидала, что твоя сексуальная жизнь интереснее, — съязвила она, думая только о том, что упустила свой шанс на побег.

Он хмыкнул.

— Удивляюсь, что ты еще тут, — она встретилась со взглядом его серых глаз. Он смотрел напряженно и сосредоточенно, как будто пытался понять что-то. Вероятно, снова лез ей в голову, но сегодня Гермионе было все равно. 

— Ты меня сам позвал, — парировала она, не выдерживая его пристальный взгляд. — Кто тебя так?

— Какая тебе разница?

— Никакой, по большему счету. Но ты трансгрессировал в таком состоянии, а потом лежал тут без сознания! 

Малфой посмотрел на нее сквозь прищуренные веки. Ей невольно вспомнилось воспоминание Драко, которое она увидела. Вероятно, это был подвал, тот самый, где держали ее. На полу лежала девушка, которая казалась смутно знакомой. Гермиона видела, как Драко долго смотрел на девушку, но не могла понять, о чем он думает. Затем он направил палочку, произнес заклинание, то самое, что она использовала на нем. И так же белый свет наполнял тело. Девушка застонала. Драко подошел, сел на корточки. Именно тогда Гермиону и вытолкнуло из его сознания, так сильно встревожило ее увиденное. Она была уверена, что узнала собственное лицо.

— Так кто тебя так? — повторила она вопрос.

Драко усмехнулся зло.

— Твой тупой рыжий приятель очень хочет знать, что с тобой, — проговорил Драко; он выглядел невозмутимым, но Гермиона заметила, как его передернуло, — и думал, что Круциатус — лучший способ меня разговорить.

Знание, что друзья ищут ее, подбодрило Гермиону, но не смогло смягчить обиду на саму себя. Она должна была сейчас находиться с друзьями, целовать Рона, а не смотреть на Малфоя. 

— Что с Роном? 

— Гойл о нем позаботился, — равнодушно сказал Малфой, хотя его глаза недобро сверкнули.

Гермиона почти буднично, в глубине души не веря, что такое возможно, спросила:  
— Убил? 

Драко стрельнул в нее взглядом. Он все еще был не в себе. Маска спокойствия, деланого безразличия не держалась на лице, и Гермиона могла прочесть все его эмоции.

— Вырубил с ноги, — выплюнул он.

— Рон в порядке? 

— Откуда я знаю, — отрезал он, морщась, но поймав взгляд Гермионы, добавил, — Поттер утащил его. Вислый вырубился, но думаю, жив, даже ничего не сломал. К сожалению. Всё?

— Нет, — закипая, сказала она.

— Что еще?

Ее затопило отчаяние, обида на себя, на Драко, на мир, на то, что там что-то происходит, пока она теряет время в заточении. Рон и Гарри ее ищут, а она здесь. И, может быть, Рон ранен, а она не чувствует то, что должна чувствовать.

— Знаешь, Малфой, мне очень жаль, что такой сильный волшебник с такой светлой энергией растрачивает свою силу на подобное… — голос сорвался в истерике. 

Малфой смотрел напряженно. Что-то сказал, но Гермиона не слушала. 

— Как волшебник с такой светлой энергией может совершать такие поступки? 

— Прекрати, — ледяным тоном ответил Малфой, на какое-то мгновение напоминая себя в младших классах, себя прежнего. Но прежнего в нем не было ничего. Гермиона теперь это точно знала. — Я не в том состоянии, чтобы мне ебали мозг.

— Твой ум, твоя сила, твои возможности, как ты… — она не очень понимала, как проговорила это, но ее несло. 

Твой ум, твоя сила, твои возможности, как ты мог оказаться в таком дерьме, Малфой?

— Заткнись.

— Драко… 

— Успокойся ты!

— Где твоя совесть, Мал…

— Я сказал, заткнись! — он смотрел в упор. — Не тебе меня судить. 

Гермиона вспомнила борьбу с палочкой.

_Не тебе меня судить._

Она смотрела, как Драко отошел к столику с огневиски, наполнил стакан и залпом выпил. 

Гермиона почувствовала, что ей тоже нужно: она облажалась, не смогла сбежать, и ей столько хотелось сказать Малфою, а он не желал слушать. И теперь ей придется остаться наедине с собой и своей совестью. Поэтому Гермиона сделала то же, что и он: до краев налила огневиски в стакан. 

Она смогла выпить только один глоток, до того неприятной на вкус оказалась жидкость. Но сейчас это был единственный способ убежать от себя, поэтому она влила в себя еще. И еще. И еще.

_Ты ничем не лучше меня._

Это ложь! Он бы точно оставил ее без сознания, если бы спасал свою задницу!

_Не тебе меня судить._

— Знаешь, Малфой, — в голове уже стелился туман, но мысли еще держались на месте, и за секунду до того, как они разлетелись в ставшем теперь безразмерном сознании, она сказала, — я не бросила тебя тут, когда ты отключился.

— Я благодарен тебе, — Драко прошел мимо и упал на диван.

Она хотела уйти, но не могла. Теперь не могла. Алкоголь начал действовать. Мир медленно растворялся, плыл, становился приятным и радостным. 

Она налила еще, расплескала огневиски. Выпила. Теперь точно было хорошо.

Все, что тревожило еще недавно, все, что останавливало, теперь казалось полной ерундой. Теперь ничто не держало внутри. Гермиона остановила взгляд на мужчине перед ней.

Кажется, они спорили? Кажется, она смотрела на него, пока он спал? Кажется, она пыталась узнать, о чем он думает? Кажется, она хотела сбежать...

Кажется, это был Малфой и он пах совершенно бомбически, одурманивающе и притягательно.

Он уже не злился, она чувствовала, но все так же не смотрел на нее.

Гермиона подошла к нему, но не села на диван рядом с ним, а опустилась на ковер у его ног.

Он обернулся к ней и усмехнулся.

Гермиона попыталась сфокусировать взгляд, но ей это не удавалось. Наконец, она сморгнула пелену с глаз и увидела расстегнутый ворот малфоевской рубашки. Взгляд прошелся по груди и ниже и остановился у полоски волос, которая выглядывала из-под выбившейся из брюк рубашки. Ощущение близости стало предельно ярким. И дело было не в том, что она опьянела. Она чувствовала то же и раньше, но всегда разум контролировал желания тела. Всякий раз, когда она осознавала, что Драко заполняет ее личное пространство, то сразу же отступала. Отступать сейчас казалось глупым, ненужным.

Она подняла глаза и столкнулась с его взглядом. 

Драко наклонился. Она ощутила, как его рука опустилась на ее шею, задела мочку уха. Гермиона почувствовала легкую боль, когда он, запутавшись пальцами в ее волосах, стянул резинку. 

— Ты божественно пахнешь, — вырвалось у нее. 

— Я правильно понимаю, чего ты хочешь? — он улыбнулся.

— Нет, — беспечно сказала она. — Я просто влюблена в твой парфюм. Он так напоминает школу.

Подумав о школе, она на мгновение забыла о мужчине рядом. Ей захотелось вернуться в прошлое, к себе другой. Хотя бы на миг, пока вдыхает его аромат. Гермиона приблизилась и коснулась носом его рубашки. Но одежда Драко ничем не пахла. Тогда девушка переместилась к обнаженной груди. Сделала вдох, не решаясь уткнуться носом в бледную тонкую, такую близкую, что можно разглядеть прозрачные волоски, кожу. Какая-то ее часть была в полном сознании, и она удерживала от двусмысленного жеста. Другая же часть теряла контроль и беззаботно склонилась над ним. 

Все еще не касаясь, но чувствуя тепло его тела, Гермиона вдохнула. Нос заполнил собственный запах Драко. Гипнотический. Одурманивающий. 

Гермиона резко отстранилась, смотря на себя со стороны. Но трезвая ее часть была беспомощна и только наблюдала. Неожиданно для самой себя Гермиона приподнялась. Драко не отшатнулся, когда она коснулась губами складки между его бровей. Хотелось стереть ее. Она так портила его черты. Оставив поцелуй на лбу, Гермиона опустилась к его губам. 

Эти губы хотелось попробовать, ощутить, узнать, что они не дали ей в прошлый раз. Она мягко коснулась его рта, и не удивилась, когда он не ответил на поцелуй, только выдохнула:  
— Почему?

Он ответил не сразу. Сначала оглядел ее лицо, останавливаясь взглядом на губах. Потом поднял взгляд.

— Потому что ты наверняка девственница.

Гермиону пробрала дрожь. Она думала о поцелуе. Малфой думал о другом.

— Только из-за этого? 

— Не только.

— Почему же?

— Потому что ты в жопу пьяная.

— И тебя это останавливает?

— В другой ситуации бы не остановило, — его губы были так близко, что она могла чувствовать запах огневиски, когда он говорил.

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он скользнул к ее уху.

— Грейнджер, как же я тебя хочу, — прошептал он. — Давай насрем на то, что ты пьяная и потом захочешь убить меня, и трахнемся.

От его слов Гермиона забыла как дышать, внутри все вибрировало. Малфой использовал сниженную лексику редко, почти никогда и только когда был на эмоциях. От этого “трахнемся” ее сладко выкручивало. Она собрала последние силы — та часть, что сейчас наблюдала и все осознавала — и отстранилась.

Драко откинулся на спинку дивана. Он не смотрел на нее. 

Гермиона сидела, не шевелясь. Сколько времени прошло? Они не говорили, не глядели друг на друга и отодвинуться тоже не могли. Она точно не могла.  
Постепенно голова становилась ясной, а мысли более упорядоченными.

— Трезвеешь? — сказал Малфой, взглянув на нее.

Гермиона всё ещё была пьяна, но теперь напугана тем, что чуть было не случилось. Драко продолжал смотреть. Она опустила глаза, чтобы не знать, не мучить себя тем, что могла прочесть в его взгляде. Надо выпить еще, вернуться в состояние беспечности. Девушка встала и подошла к столику с выпивкой. Тяжелая бутылка чуть не выпала из рук. Драко продолжал наблюдать. Ощущая, что он следит за нею, Гермиона взяла недопитый бокал. Выпила. Налила еще.

— Это нечестно, — сказал вдруг Малфой, направляясь к ней. Он встал за нею, выдернул бокал из ее руки и отставил в сторону. 

Стоя позади нее, он перекинул ее волосы вбок и слегка прикусил шею. Это было неожиданно и возбуждающе. Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох ртом и закрыла глаза. Это было ошибкой, потому что пьяный туман в голове стал рассеиваться, когда она почувствовала руку Драко на своем бедре. Все внимание переместилось на ощущения тела, когда он большим пальцем очертил круг, сжимая ее ягодицу. 

Ее руки безвольно висели и она пыталась делать вид, что не участвует в этом, тогда как все ее тело отзывалось мурашками. В глубине тела шли волны, и вся она — ее тело, и мысли, и чувства застыли, утопая в ощущениях. Время безразмерно растянулось. Гермиона словно оказалась на дне бассейна, и ее чувства и мысли волнами расходились в глубине воды. Она ощутила слабость, бесконечную слабость перед Драко, она тонула и не могла выплыть.

"Как же я хочу тебя, — стучало в голове, — как хочу".

Драко вдохнул воздух у ее шеи, но Гермионе этого отчаянно не хватило. Она подалась к нему, осознавая, что делает, только когда спина коснулась его груди. Ощутила у основания шеи легкое касание — мягкий и влажный поцелуй. Затем второй, такой же невесомый. Его губы переместились выше, на шею, и он прикусил ее кожу.

Острая волна прошлась по позвоночнику и выгнула тело дугой. Гермиона дернулась и ягодицами уперлась Драко в пах, ощущая его напряжение. В ответ на ее движение он крепче прижался к ней бедрами. И это было слишком. И этого было так мало. И это надо было прекратить, пока она ещё могла прекратить. 

Если могла.

— Эта такая игра, Грейнджер? — прошептал он. — Сначала говорить нет, а потом позволять мне делать с тобой все, что я захочу?

"Неужели это все происходит со мной? Неужели я не совладаю со своим телом? Это же Малфой! Я не могу просто взять и переспать с Малфоем", — пульсировало в голове.

Она собрала крупицы воли и здравомыслия и отодвинулась от него. Стаканы качнулись, когда она вдавилась животом в край стола. Голова плыла.

— Иди, Грейнджер, — руки Драко соскользнули с ее тела, — ты такая пьяная, что трахнуть тебя сейчас — то же самое, что трахнуть тебя под Империусом.

Она должна была почувствовать облегчение, но его слова расстроили, разочаровали, опустошили.

Гермиона обернулась и не думая, что говорит, прошипела:  
— Малфой, ты струсил.

Он отошел в двери. Скрестил руки на груди. В его глазах обычно печаль и злость, а сейчас даже... нежность. Лучше бы он снова надел маску. Холодный лощеный, он притягивал и ...и отталкивал. Живой, возбужденный, открытый — она не могла понять, что чувствовала к нему. 

— Пожалел, — отчеканил он.

— Себя пожалей!

— Грейнджер... — сказал он примирительно, но от этой его мягкости раздражение перешло в злость. 

— Что, Грейнджер?

— Ты бы не вынесла, если бы мы переспали. Ты бы никогда себя не простила.

— С чего это ты стал таким добреньким?

— Грейнджер, не вздумай делать такое с другими мужчинами, — сказал он очень серьезно. 

— Не учи меня! Я тут не по своей воле, знаешь ли!

Он, кажется, почувствовал ее ярость и вдруг улыбнулся. 

— Дорогая, — протянул он и продолжил со злою усмешкой, — у тебя есть пять минут привести себя в порядок и оставить эту комнату. 

Пять минут! Да я и минуты тут не останусь!

Гермиона поправила платье. Драко выглядел спокойным и отрешенным, когда она прошла мимо него, высоко задрав голову. 

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, возвращая на лицо насмешливое выражение. 

Гермиона вышла, не отвечая. 

Вернувшись в свою комнату, она легла на кровать. Она бы хотела уснуть, но не могла. В голове крутились мысли. Но не о том, что она не смогла сбежать, даже не о Роне. Постыдным образом они крутились только вокруг Малфоя.

И что ее понесло? Кажется, Драко сделал что-то хорошее. Он думал о ее чувствах, а она унизила его и сделала виноватым. Но ее так расстроило, так разочаровало, когда он от нее отказался. Ох... Его поцелуи на шее. Предательство собственного тела. И эти "пять минут и уходи". Зарыться бы в его волосы. Забыться бы один раз. 

Никогда! Никогда! 

Ну почему он Малфой, и она знает его слишком хорошо? Почему Гарри подружился с Роном, а не с Драко? 

"Господи, Рон! — кружились мысли. — Я предаю тебя. И ради кого? Ради человека, который впустил Пожирателей в Хогвартс. Ради человека, который меня оскорблял! Я пьяная глупая отвергнутая. Я думаю о Малфое. Это не по-настоящему. Не могу я по-настоящему думать о том, что не произошло. Не могу по-настоящему хотеть, чтобы все вышло иначе. Это Малфой и я должна его ненавидеть!"

Гермиона встала с кровати. Прошлась по комнате, два шага от одной стены до другой и обратно. Невыносимое тянущее состояние. Кажется, она сейчас умрет, если не увидит его.

Гермиона вышла из комнаты.

Она пожалеет об этом. Пожалеет о том, что вернулась. Но она все еще была пьяна. И этим оправдывала свой поступок. Перед его дверью она остановилась. Может быть, дверь под чарами, и она не сможет войти? Это бы спасло ее.


	11. Chapter 11

Гермиона взялась за ручку и дверь легко отворилась. 

В камине так же полыхал огонь. В зеркале причудливо отражалась сумрачная гостиная и она сама. В глубине комнаты обнаружилась распахнутая дверь, а за ней кровать. Гермиона всегда была в комнате Драко по вечерам, когда свет очага едва освещал гостиную. И прежде не видела эту дверь. Отчего-то ей вспомнился Люциус. Ей везло, она ни разу не встретила его.

Она прошла мимо окна, завешенного бархатной портьерой, и переступила порог спальни. Голова плыла так сильно, что Гермионе пришлось опереться о косяк двери. Может быть, это сон, и скоро она проснется и поймет, что ничего этого не было. И Драко не стоял перед ней, освещенный только светом горящей свечи. И она не смотрела на него. Она помнила, как пришла сюда, но теперь ей стало казаться, что это было не с ней, что это было в другой реальности, сто лет назад.

Драко стоял у заправленной кровати и снимал рубашку. Он не взглянул на нее.

— Что на этот раз? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

Что я теряю контроль. Что я завалилась к тебе после того, как ты меня выгнал. Что я…

— Я…

Он обернулся. Его взгляд, как холодный душ зимним утром. Вода из крана течет ледяная, в ванной комнате зябко, тебя замораживает вмиг, а потом холод сменяется горячими обжигающими волнами — жар.

Он догадался.

Он обо всем догадался. 

— Я забыла резинку…

— Резинку?

— ... для волос.

Гермиона чувствовала, что ноги подгибаются. В голове был туман. Мысли кусками проваливались в небытие. И все, что она видела перед собой, был он. 

— Драко...

— Что тебе, Грейнджер? Я устал. У меня был хреновый день... Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — она слышала его голос сквозь гул в голове. 

— Драко, — мир разваливался на части, но он был тут.

— Грейнджер, я знаю, что тебе опять что-то нужно от меня...

— Нужно.

— Что опять?

— Поцелуй меня.

Тишина.

— Это всё? 

— Всё.

Он стоял некоторое время, не двигаясь, и кусал губы. Она уже думала, что это отказ. Но он подошёл. Господи, она сама обвила его шею руками, едва он коснулся её. У нее перехватило дыхание, когда она почувствовала его губы на своих. Это не было похоже на поцелуй на поляне, не было похоже на её предыдущие поцелуи. Это было всё вместе: Драко, его запах, его близость, ощущение его губ, вкус огневиски на его языке, то, что он целовал её и позволял целовать себя. 

Он отстранился так резко, что она подумала, что упадет. Гермиона покачнулась. Ноги не держали её. Она видела Драко сквозь туман перед глазами. Гермиона испугалась, что сейчас её стошнит. Она и так слишком долго держалась. Она добралась до его кровати и села. 

Драко привалился к стене. Даже сквозь мутный туман она видела, что он смотрит на нее.

— Зачем ты это делаешь со мной? — сказал он. — Ты не могла просто уйти?

Мир кружился вокруг и опьянение уже не было таким приятным. Гермиона растянулась на кровати и закрыла глаза. Затем провалилась в тяжелое забытье, вздрагивая от внезапных вспышек боли в голове.

Ей снился Люциус, пытки и собственное тело в подвале. 

Её разбудил сильный цветочный запах. Пахло одурманивающе, приятно и одновременно тревожно. По лицу скользил луч света, заставляя зажмуриваться. Голова болела, обрывки сна ещё вспыхивали перед глазами. Гермиона разлепила веки, пытаясь сквозь тяжесть и боль в голове понять, где она.

Малфой стоял у окна и открывал ставни. Сквозняк приносил запах цветов.

Воспоминания о вчерашней ночи заполняли сознание против воли, тревожили и вызывали сильное чувство вины. Это было даже хуже, чем головная боль. Гермиона поняла, где она, и ей захотелось поскорее всё забыть.

Она спрятала лицо в покрывале. Может, Малфой не заметит, что она проснулась, уйдёт и не станет издеваться над ней за вчерашнее. 

Ночью — в это сложно поверить, но так оно и было — она напилась и пыталась его поцеловать. Ещё она глупейшим непростительным образом упустила свой шанс на побег, но вину ощущала только за то, что случилось после. Она пыталась поцеловать Малфоя. 

Он, вероятно, испытывая брезгливость, — Гермиона поморщилась, чуть не застонав от стыда, — отказался. А дальше было хуже. Она устроила ему истерику за то, что он отказался спать с ней. Сам же Малфой разводил её на секс. Это она помнила. Она не просто закатила истерику— она вернулась после того, как он её прогнал. И его понимающий взгляд в тот момент, когда она ворвалась в его спальню! Если слизеринцу было мало её позора, то теперь он мог насладиться им сполна. Даже если бы он переспал с ней, было бы не так хреново. 

О Боже, хорошо бы, когда она выберется отсюда, попросить Гарри наложить Обливиэйт. На неё. Не на Малфоя. Хотя на него тоже можно. Жаль, что чувство вины не позволит поделиться даже с лучшим другом, поэтому придется жить с этим дальше.

Ей вспомнилось пьяное, но такое желанное, и от этого более позорное прикосновение носом к груди Малфоя. Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза? 

Она подняла лицо с кровати. Набралась смелости и посмотрела туда, где он должен был находиться.

Гермиона простонала, когда увидела, что Драко смотрит на неё.

— Какая ты горячая, когда выпьешь, — прозвучал его насмешливый голос.

Гермиона попыталась сесть на кровати. Ей это удалось, хотя голова отозвалась тяжелой пульсацией. Черт бы побрал это огневиски. 

— Малфой, прекрати, — простонала она, краснея и отворачиваясь. Слава богу, она была одета. Но после всего, что случилось, она даже в одежде чувствовала себя слишком уязвимой перед ним.

— Агуаменти, — сказал он. 

На прикроватной тумбочке появился стакан воды, который Гермиона жадно схватила. С каждым глотком становилось чуть легче, к тому же пока пила, она могла не смотреть на него. Ей бы хватило одной его ухмылки, чтобы расклеиться.

— Нет, не надо, — быстро заговорила Гермиона, пока не начал он. — Пожалуйста, Малфой. Не напоминай. Мне стыдно. Да, мне очень стыдно! Мне херово!

Малфой подошел и сел на кровать. Гермиона заметила, что впервые за время её заточения видела его не в черном. На нём была белая рубашка, которая делала его похожим на школьника, каким она его помнила. 

Она постаралась не дергаться, хотя ей очень хотелось забиться в угол, лишь бы избежать его насмешек.

— Значит, тебе стыдно? — Гермиона почувствовала его пальцы на своей щеке. Она не справится с этим… Она мотнула головой, сбрасывая его ладонь. Драко нахмурился и опустил руку. Господи, что ему надо? — Грейнджер, ты провоцировала меня все это время. С того самого момента, как бросила поднос на пол. Чем, ты думала, все это может закончиться?

— Я не провоцировала тебя! — возмутилась она, краснея.

— Неужели? — сказал он, рассматривая её. 

Ей стало трудно сфокусировать взгляд. Гермиона больше не видела глаз Драко, только размыто его лицо. Она чувствовала напряжение, не искры, а что-то обволакивающее и тянущее. Если это и были чары, то только те, что возникают между двумя людьми.

— Драко, тебе мало, что я мою тарелки на твоей кухне? Тебе мало, что я прислуживаю тебе? Что… Что ты ещё от меня хочешь? — последнее предложение вылетело бездумно. То, что витало в воздухе, то, что ощущалось, пугало и манило. То, что она не могла произнести вслух.

_Как же я тебя хочу…_

— А ты что думала? Я тут один. Торчу с тобой. Рано или поздно так бы и закончилось, — спокойно ответил он, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. Но она упорно отводила глаза, понимая, о чем он говорит, но всё ещё делая вид, что сможет избежать неизбежное. 

— Не так-то много времени ты со мной проводишь, — сказала она. И только внезапно столкнувшись с его взглядом поняла, как двусмысленно прозвучала фраза. Она тут же уставилась в пол.

— А тебе нужно больше моего времени, Грейнджер?

Она чувствовала, как он скользит по ней взглядом, но сил посмотреть ему в глаза не было. 

Надо срочно сменить тему и она знала как. 

— Малфой, ты, может, забыл, что все эти годы ты называл меня грязной грязнокровкой?

— Брось, Грейнджер, это было на младших курсах, и ты сама нарывалась. Не строй из себя невинность. 

— И тебе не противно, что я… маглорожденная? 

Это был её козырь. Чтобы разъяриться самой. Но ничего не вышло. 

Малфой долго смотрел на неё, и она снова не решалась взглянуть ему в глаза. Напряжение между ними становилось невыносимым. И это было не сексуальное напряжение, как несколько минут назад, а что-то другое. Если влечение она могла перебороть, то это… 

— Ты, в первую очередь, женщина, — нарушил он тишину.

И только?

— Но я тебе не нравлюсь! — голос почему-то сорвался.

Кажется, помогло. Он отклонился. Расстояние между ними увеличилось. Но теперь ей хотелось приблизиться к нему самой, и только сила воли удерживала её на месте. Она добилась своего, но теперь ей, как вчера, хотелось, чтобы её попытка отдалиться провалилась. Гермиона, наконец, подняла на него взгляд. Малфой, такой спокойный, расслабленный, немного растрепанный. Слава богу, он не смотрел на неё больше. 

Может быть, ей с самого начала не стоило перечить ему? Или, наоборот, стоило тогда разбить его, подавить и унизить? Он бы вернул её в подвал, а не сидел сейчас напротив, такой похожий на Люциуса в своем высокомерном спокойствии, точно зная, что хочет, и обязательно получит это. И самое горькое для неё, он не просил ничего, что не мог бы получить. Ее тянет к нему. Кто бы мог подумать? 

А вчера между ними произошло что-то. И дело было не в том, что он целовал её плечи, и даже не в том, что она сидела у его ног и тянулась к нему. А в том, что все эти дни она думала только о нём. И это ещё одна причина, чтобы поскорее сбежать из Мэнора.

— Если что-то сильно хотеть, это обязательно случается, Грейнджер, — сказал Драко, засовывая руку в карман. 

Что-то мягкое опустилось ей на руку. 

Драко встал с кровати. Гермиона почувствовала себя потерянной, безумно одинокой и слабой. Она победила, но снова победа не принесла ничего, кроме сожаления. 

Малфой некоторое время смотрел в окно. Затем развернулся и вышел. За ним громко хлопнула дверь.

Гермиона подняла упавший на неё предмет. Это была ее резинка для волос. 

Она вспомнила его руки на своих волосах.

Он бы не ушел, если бы она хоть немного ему нравилась, разве не так? Она неприятна ему, и это никогда не изменится. Следовало понять это еще после того холодного поцелуя. Не стоило обманывать себя, что его отношение когда-нибудь станет другим.

Ей хотелось плакать, но она не решалась, боясь, что он вернется и увидит её в таком состоянии. В конце концов, эмоции взяли верх. Гермиона уткнулась лицом в зелёное покрывало и по щекам полились слёзы. Если бы ей кто-то сказал, что она будет плакать из-за Драко Малфоя!

Она закрыла глаза, но всё, что могла видеть перед внутренним взором, это то, как Драко целовал её шею. Кажется, вчера — вчера? — она смотрела на него, зная, что никогда не сможет прикасаться к нему. И тот поцелуй в его спальне - единственное , что запомнилось ярко перед тем, как она уснула.

Хотелось лечь и раствориться в этом воспоминании, потому что оно было самым сладким из того, что с ней случалось за последнее время… за долгое время. Хотелось забыть о войне, о долге и просто думать о человеке, о котором она думать не должна.

_А чем, ты думала, это может закончиться?_

Она представила, как зарывается руками в его волосы - и очнулась.

Конечно! Она же в его спальне! Надо обыскать её, пока он не вернулся. Вероятно, где-то на полу найдется его волос. Все её обещания себе, планы, мысли вернулись. Гермиона встала с кровати, перебарывая дурноту.

Она не нашла его волос ни в комнате, ни в ванной. Ну, конечно, его же не было несколько дней! Тщательно всё осмотрев, Гермиона решила уйти. Она встала у двери, ощущая смутное желание остаться и дождаться его. В спальне было светло, из широкого окна тянуло ароматами лета, и все здесь рассказывало о Драко. Но остаться было бы ещё одним предательством по отношению к себе. Гермиона взялась за ручку и потянула. Ручка крутанулась, но дверь не открылась. Она попробовала еще раз, бестолку. Малфой запер её!

— Малфой, выпусти! Открой дверь! — закричала она. Он наверняка надирался с утра, сидя в своем любимом кресле. — Открой!

Она забарабанила по двери руками. Пнула, надеясь вывести его из себя, но снова не получила ответ. 

Она была заперта и не знала, когда Малфой соизволит вернуться.


	12. Chapter 12

Гермиона выглянула в окно. Комната Драко находилась на втором этаже и спуститься вниз не было никакой возможности. Под окнами запущенный парк. Гермиона разглядела заросли цветущего дурмана. Вероятно, розарий и роща, где Драко впервые поцеловал ее, находились с другой стороны дома.

Утреннее солнце скрылось за тучами. Цветочный запах стал ярче, как перед дождем. Вскоре упали первые капли, и воздух наполнился ароматом земли.

Дождь затрещал по стеклу. Гермионе пришлось закрыть окно.

Она не могла даже думать о еде, но пить хотелось ужасно. В ванной комнате Гермиона прильнула к крану с водой. Напившись, она умылась и почувствовала себя намного лучше. 

Хотелось смыть вчерашнюю ночь, чувство вины, мысли о Малфое и головную боль. Она открыла кран, чтобы набрать воду в ванну. Пока лилась вода, Гермиона взяла с полки флакон парфюма. На дне осталось немного жидкости. И если это был тот самый парфюм, то у Малфоя было чувство юмора. Название говорило само за себя. Гермиона сняла крышечку и понюхала. Он.

Нажала на пульверизатор. Он кашлянул, заскрипел, но не вышло ни капли. Гермиона потрясла флакон, сделала несколько нажатий. И уже не рассчитывая, что что-то получится, отвела руку. Ругаясь и шепча, струя парфюма брызнула прямо в ванну.  
Аромат обещал возвращение в прошлое, бесконечное сладкое путешествие в детство. Гермиона сняла одежду: ненавистное платье горничной с пуговицами спереди и широкими карманами на юбке. Хотя карманы эти, как выяснилось, очень пригодились. Платья — все, что дали ей эльфы, были ей велики, но она ни разу не попросила изменить размер. Ей хотелось знать, что это платье не для нее, оно ей не по размеру, и скоро она от него избавится. 

Гермиона опустилась в воду и закрыла глаза, предвкушая, что вернётся в то счастливое время, когда ей все давалось легко, она знала, чего хотела, знала, что Драко Малфой — тот, кого надо избегать. Вернется в то время, когда все было понятно и хорошо. Первые ноты парфюма возвратили ее в состояние беспечности, но затем парфюм сыграл с ней злую шутку. Она вспомнила прикосновение к руке Малфоя и дальше к его губам, и прикосновение к нему всем телом, которого никогда не было, у каминной полки. Боже, что делает с ней воображение... Она закрыла глаза и присутствие Малфоя обрушилось на нее. Она лежала в его ванной, голая, окутанная его ароматом, каждая клеточка ее кожи. Ощущая его аромат так, словно Драко был рядом. Осознавая, что его нет.

Так почему она сопротивляется? Она этого хочет. Что скрывать теперь? Хочет его всего, и чем больше сопротивляется, тем больше хочет. Это не поддается логике, не поддается анализу и оттого убивает.

Потому что он Малфой — самый неприятный мальчик в ее вселенной? Потому что у нее грязная кровь, значит, для него она ничто? Или потому что рядом с ним она больше не может быть Гермионой Грейнджер — самой умной девочкой школы? И в этом все дело. Только в этом. Его поступки, которые привели Пожирателей в Хогвартс, не имели значения. То, что она его пленница, тоже. Видимо, она совсем сошла с ума.

Возможно, Гермиона уснула, задремала на мгновение. Потому что открыла глаза, услышав какой-то звук. Она вышла из ванны, вытерлась полотенцем: чуть влажным, потому что этим полотенцем пользовался утром он. Но теперь ей не хотелось думать об этом, не хотелось думать об этом никогда. В голове было яснее после сна. Она оделась и вышла. Но в спальне никого не было. Она подошла к двери, подергала ручку. Дверь также заперта. Прислушалась. На всякий случай позвала Малфоя. Но ответ не получила. 

Теперь хотелось есть.

Она снова начала осматривать комнату. Но в этото раз лениво, с болезненным интересом. 

Какая ирония! Они так сильно не любили друг друга. Гермиона никогда не думала, что окажется в его комнате, тем более при таких обстоятельствах. Здесь все, ожидаемо, было в зеленых цветах. Вещи Драко повсюду. Часть она видела каждый день в школе, и никогда не думала, что сейчас ей доставит такое удовольствие смотреть на них снова. 

Взгляд выхватил брошенную в углу форму для квиддича, снитч на столе и зеленую мантию на стуле. Странно знать, что Драко ещё надевает эту мантию, ходит в школу. Он так повзрослел. 

Ей и в голову не могло прийти, что однажды она будет дотрагиваться до его мантии без отвращения, с трепетом, чувствуя, ощущая, что материя касалась его тела. Проводить рукой по плотной ткани, как если бы проводила рукой по его коже.

На полках детские книги. В ящике стола набор юного зельевара. На коробке были нарисованы колбочки с миниатюрными пробками. “Зачарованные пузырьки в подарок!” Гермиона улыбнулась. “Потри меня и я стану невидимым!” В коробке нашелся один пузырек. Гермиона покрутила его между пальцев и стеклянный пузырек стал невидимым. Забавная игрушка. Гермиона положила его обратно.

На столе лежала раскрытая книга. Судя по затертой обложке, ее читали и не раз. “Оруэлл, 1984”. Маггловская книга. Что Малфой в ней нашел? Она взглянула на страницу, на которой он остановился.

“Колокольчики росли так густо, что невозможно было на них не наступать. Он присел и стал рвать цветы — отчасти чтобы убить время, отчасти со смутным намерением преподнести ей букет. Он собрал целую охапку и только понюхал слабо и душно пахшие цветы, как звук за спиной заставил его похолодеть: под чьей-то ногой хрустели веточки. Он продолжал рвать цветы. Это было самое правильное. Может быть, сзади — она, а может, за ним все-таки следили.”

Гермиона взяла книгу с намерением почитать. 

Становилось прохладно. Девушка закуталась в мантию Драко и забралась с книгой на постель. От мантии пахло парфюмом, и очень тонко табачным дымом — вряд ли он курил — от нее пахло, неуловимо, мягко, проникающе им самим. 

Гермиона чувствовала себя пьяной, как от вина, и такой же слабой, чувствуя запах Драко, и ничего не могла с собой поделать. 

Может быть, ей стоило отпустить себя хотя бы на сегодня. Дать себе передышку, перестать постоянно корить. 

_Рано или поздно так бы и закончилось._

Капли стучали по стеклу. Ее окутало предвкушение чего-то очень хорошего, такое ясное светлое чувство, какое бывает только в детстве. Да, именно так она и чувствовала себя до войны, до скитаний и пыток. Комната Драко была пропитана юностью и беззаботностью. Здесь думалось о сладких пирогах и рождественском кексе, о соревнованиях и о том, что все хорошее обязательно исполнится. Она теперь знала точно — сердцем — что Драко больше не спал в этой постели, предпочитая ей жесткий диван в гостиной. 

В кармане мантии нашлась открытая пачка шоколадного шортбреда. Девушка укуталась в чужие воспоминания и чувства и жевала сухое печенье, украденное из чужого детства. Впервые за очень долгое время ей было хорошо и спокойно.   
Гермиона раскрыла книгу:  
“Теперь, когда вы разглядели, на что я похож, вам не противно на меня смотреть?  
— Нисколько.”

Она дочитала почти до конца, до того момента, когда Уинстон встретил Джулию холодным мартовским днём, когда все закончилось. Два трупа. И это было так гадко, так несправедливо и глупо — после всего, что они пережили, вот так от всего отказаться. Два раза в одну реку не войти, все меняется. Но раз уж им выпал шанс… 

Ее отвлек от мыслей звук у двери. Ручка несколько раз повернулась, но дверь не открылась. Потом ручка вспыхнула, как будто ее пронзили заклинанием, дверь резко распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Малфой. 

Драко был растрепан. Он увидел ее и на его щеках проступили красные пятна. Он застыл и некоторое время смотрел ошарашенно. 

— Твою мать, Грейнджер! — закричал он, входя. — Ты весь день пряталась тут?

Гермиона все еще находилась в другом мире и не сразу нашлась, что ответить.

— Ты меня запер!

— Я тебя не запирал! — он посмотрел на дверь. — Грейнджер, ты не появилась на кухне! 

Он смотрел зло.

— Думал, что я сбежала через камин?

Его глаза потемнели, в них плескался гнев.

— Да, дура! Думал, ты полезла в камин и сразу же попалась отцу или Беллатрисе!

— И что? Лучше бы я им попалась, чем… 

— Чем что? 

— Ничего, — выговорила она, встретившись с его разъяренным взглядом.

Он пытался справиться с эмоциями — она видела. Его лицо становилось холодным, но глаза вдруг вспыхивали, и спокойное выражение разбивалось вдребезги.

—Тебе никто не мешает вернуться в подвал, Грейнджер, и встречаться с Беллатрисой и не только с ней, — ответил он наконец тихо и жестко.

Гермиона вдруг обнаружила, что так и сидит в его мантии. Она начала снимать ее, но подол обвился вокруг ног и она запуталась в ткани. Торопливо выдохнула. Расправила и, наконец, стянула мантию. Повернулась, чтобы встать, и задела книгу. Та с глухим стуком упала на пол. Гермиона вскочила с кровати, наклонилась, но на полпути уткнулась в плечо Драко. Ощутив его прикосновение, она почувствовала удар внутри — за грудиной. Ей стало нечем дышать. 

Малфой отошел и положил книгу на стол.

— Возвращайся на кухню, Грейнджер, — сказал он, стоя к ней вполоборота.

— Драко…

Он бросил на нее испепеляющий взгляд. 

— Драко… — она не могла уйти. Не могла уйти, когда снова видела его. Не могла. — Я же тут. Я никуда не ушла.

Он сжал губы в знакомой со школы гримасе. Он злился, но ей было все равно.

Она бы хотела соврать себе, что делает это только ради его палочки, ради побега, ради Гарри, ради чего угодно, но не могла. Она подошла к Малфою и положила ладонь ему на спину. Потому, что ей это было необходимо.

Она чувствовала его тепло через рубашку. Ей так сильно хотелось приблизиться и коснуться его всем телом, что полшага между ними ощущались, как пропасть.

Малфой барабанил палочкой по книге.

Гермиона бросила последний взгляд в окно. Дождь уже закончился. Вышло густое вечернее солнце и заливало комнату янтарным светом. Она отняла руку, сразу ощутив холод, и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Но когда она отстранилась, рука Драко легла на талию, и он резко притянул ее к себе. 

Вторая его рука скользнула по пояснице и ниже. Он оглядел ее взглядом холодных голубовато-серых глаз.

— Ведьма, ты опять провоцируешь, — проговорил он.

Гермиона должна была уйти, но она стояла, замерев, не дыша, только бы это прикосновение не заканчивалось.

А почему, собственно, и нет?

Просто украденный у жизни момент. Украсть минуты близости и спрятать их в памяти, чтобы доставать иногда в будущем, ужасаться своей смелости, дивиться собственной глупости, оплакивать то, что не вернется, радоваться тому, что было. 

Почему бы не взять у юности последнее, что она может дать, — первую любовь?

Отложить его поцелуи в памяти, как отложила вкус печенья на губах, тепло зеленой мантии и догорающее солнце на стене. 

Она потом пожалеет об этом. Она не простит ни себя, ни его. Потом… Но пока его лицо так близко, пока она может чувствовать его дыхание у своего рта.

— Господи, Драко, — выдохнула она. — Господи…

Она прошлась по его щеке носом, растворяясь в аромате. Затем прикоснулась губами к его губам, почти теряя сознание. Это не должно было происходить, не могло происходить, не с ними, не сейчас.

Драко сам вошел ей в рот, проталкивая язык глубоко. Гермиона целовала его, отвечала на его движения, облизывала его губы и отчаянно целовала снова, пытаясь впитать так много, как сможет. Гермиона лизнула язык Драко, затем губы, когда он отстранялся. Вот так он целует, когда хочет? Так он целует, когда сходит с ума?

В лучах вечернего солнца его кожа казалась теплее, чем обычно, платиновые волосы приобрели тот золотистый оттенок, какой они имели в детстве.

Его зрачки были расширены, когда он наклонился к ней.

— Грейнджер, — прошептал он, усмехаясь, — ты ела мое печенье.

Она улыбнулась. Он положил палочку на стол. 

Гермиона ощутила руку Малфоя у себя на талии, и затем почувствовала, как ее спина упирается в стену. Она задохнулась от осознания того, что сейчас произойдет. Подняла голову, чтобы поймать его поцелуй. Ощущение его кожи у себя на языке.

Его поцелуй был мягким, тягучим и долгим. Гермиона беспорядочно скользила по его спине руками. Она была одурманена близостью. 

Драко расстегнул пуговицы платья и опустился губами на ее грудь. Он оставил ее соски влажными, напряженными и горячими и переместился к шее, руками стягивая платье. Затем провел ладонями по ягодицам, отчего ее бросило в жар.

— Сними трусы, Грейнджер, — сказал он, отнимая руки.

— Сними сам.

Они смотрели друг на друга. И когда Гермиона сдалась и потянулась к белью, руки Малфоя легли на ее бедра. Она опустила ладони на его. Он подцепил резинку. Ее руки лежали на его, когда он стягивал с нее белье. Гермиона подняла ногу, затем вторую, откидывая трусики.

Господи, неужели это происходит? 

Он прошелся ладонью по ее животу и опустил руку ниже. 

— Драко, — прошептала Гермиона, ненадолго приходя в сознание, — заклинание…

Малфой посмотрел на нее, прикусил губу, потянулся второй рукой к палочке. Он наложил противозачаточное заклинание. Затем бросил палочку на стол.

Его рука мазнула по внутренней стороне бедра и нетерпеливо провела между складок. Гермиона облизала внезапно пересохшие губы. Драко поцеловал ее и начал расстегивать ширинку.

— Сними, — прошептала она, пытаясь справиться с пуговицами на его рубашке. Он смотрел непонимающе охмелевшим взглядом. — Сними одежду. Я хочу тебя всего.

Пальцы дрожали, когда она снимала с него рубашку. Одновременно он расстегнул ремень, а затем ширинку. Гермиона провела руками по его бедрам, стаскивая с него брюки с бельем. Она хотела целовать его тело, но внутри разгорался огонь. Поэтому когда он поднял ее ногу и положил себе на бедро, она вздохнула облегченно. 

— Боже, — простонала она, — наконец-то.

Малфой посмотрел на нее. Долгую секунду он смотрел на нее неожиданно ясным взглядом. Ее грудь была прижата к его и она чувствовала быстрый стук его сердца. Она не могла до конца поверить, что это происходит с ними, даже когда он полностью вошел в нее. 

Малфой сделал несколько мягких толчков, затем начал вбиваться жестче. Пальцы скользили по его горячей и влажной коже.

В этой позе, прижатая ягодицами к стене, Гермиона не могла подстроиться под его ритм и отвечать, но ей было все равно. Она старалась держать глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть в дымке собственного полузабытья его лицо. Гермиона никогда не думала, что увидит лицо Малфоя таким, и она хотела постичь, запомнить, как он теряет голову и сжимает губы от наслаждения. 

Потому что будущее обязательно станет настоящим, а настоящее прошлым. Оно исчезнет где-то там, как будто его никогда не было. 

Гермиона ощущала сбившееся дыхание Драко у своих губ. Золотистая прядь его волос упала на лицо. Ее бедра неосознанно сжались. Бесконечность.

Как будто она уходила под воду. И не оставалось ни этой комнаты, ни заката — ничего. Даже Драко, как будто исчезал, растворяясь в ней, потому что все ее ощущения накалились так сильно, что она не чувствовала свое тело. И даже если она не испытает оргазм, как не испытывала его прежде, это не будет иметь значения. Никакого. 

Время остановилось. Стоны и движения ощущались так, будто она стала одним нервом, одним целым с мужчиной, которому отдавалась. Гермиона смотрела, как меняется его лицо. И, наконец, закрыла глаза. В какой то момент ощущения стали очень сильными. Кажется, это она сама насаживалась на него, сжимала бедра и стонала. А когда это стало невыносимым, его бедра сделали несколько коротких толчков. Его стон прозвучал у ее губ и она почувствовала, как одновременно с его оргазмом разрастается и взрывается внизу живота ее собственный. 

Драко наклонился к ней и лениво поцеловал, спуская ее затекшую ногу. Некоторое время они стояли, обнявшись. Ее пальцы впивались в его влажную от пота спину. И она чувствовала грудью биение его сердца.


	13. Chapter 13

Гермиона лежала в постели одна, обнаженная, одеяло скаталось у ног. Красная от палящих лучей солнца и чувства стыда. С Роном она бы и дальше тянула, если бы не война. Малфою отдалась после нескольких ничего не значащих разговоров. 

Она вспомнила, как вчера у стены лениво целовала губы Драко — они были влажными и опухшими, и то, что Гермиона ощущала, было даже лучше, чем секс. Или ей так казалось в тот момент, когда все ее тело было наполнено истомой и расслаблено.

Затем Драко утянул их на кровать. Солнце уже зашло. Они лежали, обнявшись. Он на спине. Гермиона закинула бедро на его и положила голову ему на грудь. Она не знала, будет ли еще когда-нибудь обнимать Драко так, и ей не хотелось терять эти ощущения. Тело остывало после близости и становилось холодно, но Гермиона не решалась потянуться за одеялом, чтобы не разорвать бесконечность момента.

Они не говорили. Но между ними было странное взаимопонимание. Разговор без слов, когда все, что ты хочешь, — это раствориться в другом человеке.

Когда Драко поднялся, она подумала, что пришла расплата. Но он накрыл их одеялом и прижал к себе, засыпая.

Не то, чтобы она не догадывалась, что они не проснутся вместе, но все равно ей стало не по себе, когда наутро она увидела, что Драко уже встал и стоял у окна. Он хмурил брови, разглядывая что-то снаружи.

Его лицо больше не казалось холодным и надменным. Вспомнилось, каким Гермиона видела его в ту ночь, когда отчаянно пыталась выдумать, что хорошего могла ему сказать. Тогда она не считала его даже симпатичным. Когда это изменилось? Когда он стал казаться ей ожившим совершенством, как будто теперь на глазах у нее был фильтр?

Драко нахмурился и взглянул на свое предплечье. Закатал рукава черной рубашки, а потом заметил, что она смотрит на него.

— Одевайся, Грейнджер, — метка отчетливо выделялась на светлой коже. Удивительно, что вчера Гермиона совсем не обращала на нее внимание. — У меня мало времени.

Вот оно случилось. Это больнее, чем она ожидала. Его спокойный равнодушный взгляд. Он уже одет, чтобы уйти. А она все равно любовалась им, хоть и понимала все.

— Грейнджер, не смотри на меня так, — вдруг взорвался он, — ты же всего-навсего...

Он замер на половине фразы, но она все поняла. Ты же всего-навсего перепихнулась со мной. Гермиона ничего не могла сказать в ответ. Наверное, он сто раз слышал все это от Пэнси после того, как в очередной раз оттрахал ее и уходил. А слизеринка все ещё пыталась добиться каких-то чувств от его ледяного высочества.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, Малфой, — твердо сказала Гермиона.

Она хотела казаться безразличной, но не могла. Наверное, на ее лице было написано все. 

Его ответ удивил.

— Я тоже. 

Она видела, как в полусне, что Драко смотрит на нее. Хотя вчера он видел все, сегодня при ярком солнечном свете Гермиона все равно смущалась. Ей хотелось в душ, но больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы… чтобы утром все было иначе. Но она не могла просить у него ни то, ни другое.

Ей пришлось пройти мимо Малфоя голой, делая вид, что ее это не заботит. Она подобрала платье и белье с пола, когда услышала его. То, что он сказал, ненадолго вывело ее из состояния болезненного оцепенения.

— Грейнджер, — прохрипел он зло, — ты же получила...

Она обернулась к нему, прикрываясь платьем в руках.

— Ты получила от меня все, что хотела!

Чувство вины, сожаление, стыд... Кажется, все силы ушли из нее и тело стало таким мягким, что даже голос не слушался. 

—Я понимаю, — все, что ей удалось выдавить.

Он посмотрел долгим, таким малфоевским взглядом.

— Неужели? 

Драко подошёл и небрежно откинул прядь волос с ее лица. Он стоял, касаясь ее, и все, что было между ними — это ее мятое платье. Малфой наклонился и скользнул губами по нагретому солнцем плечу. Гермиона вздрогнула от прикосновения холодных губ к горящей коже. Она не хотела его обнимать, видит Бог не хотела, но одной рукой продолжая прижимать платье к груди, другую положила на его плечо. Малфой поднял взгляд. 

Возможно, ей только показалось… Возможно, это был самообман, но она увидела в глазах Драко то же облегчение, что почувствовала сама. 

Малфой протянул руку за ее спину и взял со стола палочку.

— Давай, поторопись, — сказал он, отстраняясь.

Кровь прилила к лицу: чертова палочка всю ночь лежала на столе, а она не вспомнила о ней! Не вспомнила бы и сейчас… Гермиона надевала платье, смотря в стену, стараясь не думать о Драко, о собственной глупости, о том, что, если бы могла повернуть время вспять, ничего бы не изменила. 

Гермиона застегнула последнюю пуговицу и только тогда решилась снова посмотреть на Малфоя. Он взял ее за руку. Его пальцы едва касались ее, но от этого легкого прикосновения каждый нерв на руке отвечал. Как будто вся она стала кожей на ладони. Драко несколько секунд, которые ощущались, как минуты, не выпускал ее руку из своей. Гермиона не дышала, в глубине души надеясь, что он не отпустит. 

Но он трансгрессировал их, освободил ее руку и отдалился. Малфой отошел буквально на пару шагов, но это ощущалось так, словно ее вмиг оставили без воздуха. Гермиона окаменела, мучительно пытаясь понять, где они. Кажется, это был тот самый парк, что она видела под окнами. Здесь не было ни ухоженных розовых кустов, ни аккуратных клумб. 

— Тебе надо было бежать, когда могла, Грейнджер, — усмехнулся Малфой. 

Господи, он прав. 

— Тебе понравилось колдовать моей палочкой?

Зачем он напоминает? Ей и так хреново.

— Она очень сильная. Она не полностью мне подчинилась.

— Я спросил, понравилось, а не какая она.

О чем он говорит?

Его запах снова наполнил лёгкие, потому что он вдруг приблизился.

— Понравилось, — ответила она.

Как можно стоять так близко и не касаться? Гермиона скользнула взглядом по его лицу. Кажется, она уже рассматривала его так. Слишком длинный нос, слишком бледная кожа, те же круги под глазами, неидеальное, неправильное лицо, темные брови и при этом слишком светлые волосы. Он совсем не изменился. Но, боже, теперь в ее глазах он был непростительно красив, почти совершенен. На него невозможно было смотреть, чтобы в груди все не замирало. 

Они могли бы коснуться друг друга, если бы Драко сделал к ней еще полшага.

— Боюсь, что колокольчики отцвели, Гермиона, — сказал он. 

Его губы скривились. Сколько раз она видела это в школе. Кажется, сейчас он выплюнет что-то противное, может, даже назовет ее грязной грязнокровкой. Он посмотрел на свое предплечье и поморщился.

— Ты разве не нарвешь цветы? 

— Зачем? — быстрее бы уйти отсюда, лечь на кровать и не вставать весь день.

— Ты же всегда уходила с букетом.

Взгляд болезненно скользил по Драко, она слышала о чем он говорит, но не понимала.

— Грейнджер…

Букет… Да… Но здесь нет никаких цветов, кроме дурмана.

— Дурман? — произнесла она.

— Ну ты же ведьма. Разве ведьмы не держат дома горшок с дурманом? — Драко наколдовал перчатку. — Осторожнее, он ядовит.

Чувства, необычные, раздирающие, ломающие все ее логичное существование, сейчас накалились до предела. Она бы не смогла вынести больше. Ей хотелось отбросить их и забыть. Ей так хотелось снова стать прежней Гермионой, всегда точно знающей, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Она так хотела забыть Малфоя и то, что он сделал с ней. Нет, не то, что он жестко вбивался в нее. Это она уже положила в шкатулку своей памяти. А то, что теперь был он, и это все, что у нее осталось.

Драко сжал ее ладонь свободной рукой, второй он держал ядовитый цветок. И затем трансгрессировал их. Гермиона думала, что он вернет ее на кухню, но они снова оказались в его комнате. 

— Грейнджер, — сказал он, отпустив ее руку, — можешь дочитать книгу.

Он положил дурман на стол и исчез с хлопком.

Гермиона осталась одна. 

У нее было слишком много мыслей и чувств, с которым она не могла справиться. 

Ее одежда пахла Малфоем. Ее кожа пахла Малфоем. Ее волосы пахли Малфоем. У нее была передозировка Малфоя, но она не умирала, а желала больше. Может, душ мог ей помочь? Она примет душ, вернется на кухню, будет мыть тарелки и постарается не думать о нем. 

Гермиона стояла под теплыми струями воды, смывая с себя то, что осталось на ней после ночи. Смывала с себя его запах, ощущения его прикосновений, погружалась в воспоминания. Она бы хотела презирать его и себя, но у нее не получалось.

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, она подняла с пола рубашку, которую сняла с него вчера. Гермиона стояла у его кровати, мучительно понимая, почему он не спит в ней больше. Невыносимо осквернить эту кровать, над которой витали детские мечты и радости, взрослыми сожалениями. 

Она поднесла к носу рубашку, чтобы в последний раз почувствовать запах Драко. Что-то блеснуло перед глазами. Гермиона присмотрелась и увидела на воротнике светлый волос. 

Где-то там за стенами Мэнора были ее друзья, искали крестражи. Она обещала — обещала тогда на башне, — что будет помогать Гарри. Она делала все, что обещала. Пока не застряла здесь. Где-то там был Рон, который очень нравился ей в школе. А потом была война. И все, что между ними произошло... Он ее любит. В отличие от... Да, Рон любит ее, он ищет ее, он использовал Круциатус, чтобы найти ее. Он никогда не узнает о том, что здесь произошло. 

Она могла бы бежать, если бы думала о палочке. Но она не вспомнила о ней вчера. Все ее мысли были только о Драко. Ей стало так стыдно перед самой собой. Она положила его волос в карман. 

Гермиона давно размышляла о том, куда могла бы налить зелье, если сможет его сварить. Вряд ли Малфой помнил о своих детских игрушках. Она встала с кровати и открыла ящик с набором юного зельевара. Вынула из коробки зачарованный пузырек. Магия было очень детской: стоило потереть пузырек и он становился невидимым. Правда, под определенным углом его все равно можно было разглядеть, но Гермиона надеялась, что у Малфоя не будет возможности рассматривать его вблизи.

Еще немного и от запаха дурмана разболится голова. Гермиона взяла цветок через бумагу и оглядела комнату в последний раз. Она столько раз мысленно прощалась с Малфоем, что теперь казалось, что они не расстанутся никогда. 

Ей хотелось уйти до того, как он вернется. Когда Рон встречался с Лавандой, она думала, что ей больно. Тогда она не знала, как бывает больно на самом деле. 

Гермиона вышла в гостиную. На каминной полке лежал летучий порох. "И сразу же попалась отцу", — вспомнились слова Малфоя. Она подошла к окну, отодвинула портьеру и выглянула на улицу. Под окнами курили Крэбб и Гойл, их ни с кем невозможно перепутать. Драко с ними не было. Может, сейчас не лучший момент испробовать камин. Черт! В камине послышался треск. 

Гермиона разжала вспотевшую ладонь, которой цеплялась за портьеру, и выровняла дыхание. Это всего лишь вернулся Малфой.

— Ты еще тут? — он упал в кресло, стряхивая с волос остатки пепла. 

Рукава его рубашки были закатаны и метка бросалась в глаза. Драко посмотрел на окно, а затем через прищуренные веки на нее, остановившись взглядом на дурмане.

_Чем ты занимаешься тут?_

_Пытаюсь не сойти с ума._

_Чем ты занимаешься тут?_

_Пытаюсь не сойти с ума._

Гермиона увидела, как прижималась к нему всем телом, пока ее рука что-то искала за его спиной. Сглотнула. Это было не ее воспоминание. 

Вспомнились все бесконечные дежавю, которые посыпались после Легилименции.

По телу прошла тонкая холодная дрожь. На коже выступили мурашки. 

То, что она вспомнила или увидела в его голове, было похоже на обрывки сна. Что-то могло быть реальным, что-то нет, но правда была в том, что она почти схватила палочку, но Малфой оттолкнул ее, а потом пришел Люциус. Они о чем-то спорили с Драко, пока она пряталась за портьерой. А потом Драко стёр ей память об этом. И все это время он ей лгал. Хотя что она могла ожидать от Драко Малфоя? 

— Уже ухожу, — ответила она.

Он стер ее память.

— Осталась, чтобы трахнуть меня еще раз? — спросил он насмешливо.

— Ты и сам не прочь, — холодно ответила Гермиона, вспоминая его объятья. 

Внимание само собой останавливалось на поцелуе. Значит, Драко был не против уже тогда. Но зачем он стер это воспоминание? Драко должен был ее убить. Или… продолжить Круциатус. Но он зачем-то отправил ее мыть тарелки на кухню.

— Конечно, не прочь, — согласился он. — Чем тут еще заняться?

— Только из-за этого? — она не хотела это говорить, ведь сказать так — это то же самое, что признаться, что ей не все равно. 

— Какая разница? — ответил он жестко.

Для нее была разница.

— Где ты был? — она вспомнила о его приятелях под окнами. Ничего хорошего от них не жди.

— А где я могу быть?

Малфой был мрачен и явно думал о чем-то своем.

— Выполняешь волю своего хозяина?

— Пока нет, — отрезал он, переводя на нее взгляд.

— А потом?

— Потом? Вероятно, меня отправят убить Поттера, — ответил он с вялым равнодушием. — А, может, отправят кого-то, кто справится лучше. Крэбба, например.

— А ты? — неужели ему все равно?

— Я предпочту трахнуть тебя еще раз. 

Гермиона вспыхнула, и в этот раз не от смущения. Она прикусила язык, но эмоции кипели внутри. 

Он лгал ей. Он переспал с ней, потому что ему нечем заняться. Он… он… Он Драко Малфой. И этим все сказано.

Гермиона чувствовала такую жестокую обиду, что могла сорваться в любой момент. И обида была острее от того, что раньше ей было все равно, что Драко думает о ней и что чувствует к ней, а теперь это стало единственно важным. 

Она прошла к двери. Внутри все раздирало, но сказать ему было нечего. С нее хватит!

— Грейнджер...

— Да пошел ты! 

Наверное, столько злости в ней не было с тех пор, как она заехала ему по носу в школе. Но тогда они были друг другу никем, а теперь между ними возникли хрупкие, но очень осязаемые отношения. Драко почувствовал это тоже, она не сомневалась. Его лицо потемнело, когда она коротко взглянула на него. 

— Веник тоже заберешь? — насмешливо бросил он.

— Еще бы, — отчеканила она. — Не каждый день слизеринский чистокровный принц дарит грязнокровке цветы.

Малфой устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Гермиона не стала смотреть на него дальше и захлопнула дверь.


	14. Chapter 14

Было заполночь. На кухне никого. Гермиона заварила, как обычно, чашку чая и поставила ее рядом с собой. Достала с полки котелок и вынула из карманов платья сухие травы. Они еще слабо пахли, напоминая ей… Напоминая ей обо всем: о лете, о дожде, о поцелуях, о том, что она не могла забыть. Равные щепотки сухих колокольчиков и сухого дурмана, все остальные травы и злополучная сухая лапка лягушки. Волос Драко. Размешать, нагревая на медленном огне. Немного правды, немного лжи, немного глупости и смерть. Как это похоже на то, что происходило с ней. Надо обманывать себя, что ненавидишь, хотя в душе чувствуешь совсем другое, и это убивает. 

С того дня, как Гермиона ушла из комнаты Драко, она видела его пару раз случайно. Однажды ночью в коридоре. Он прошел как тень. В ту ночь она не решилась варить зелье. В другой раз он заглянул днем на кухню. Прислонился к косяку и протянул:  
— Приготовь мне чай, Гермиона.

Она без слов приготовила. Гермиона не могла не то, что спорить, даже смотреть на него не могла. Все то время, пока готовила ему чай, она чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Драко взял чашку и ушел.

Теперь, когда зелье было готово, надо придумать, как подлить его ему. Гермиона старалась не вспоминать, что у нее был куда более простой способ сбежать, но в тот момент она даже не вспомнила про палочку. Теперь надо было решить, как встретиться с Драко снова. Как перебороть себя, чтобы прийти к нему снова. Потому что теперь он был не Малфоем — нахальным мальчиком из ее детства, не Малфоем, чей поцелуй она могла холодно оценивать. Нет, этот Малфой был внутри ее, частью ее. С этим надо было смириться и пережить. Она и смирилась. Но еще одна встреча добьет её.

Гермионе было жаль выливать столько зелья, но у нее был только один пузырек, и этого должно было хватить, чтобы усыпить Драко. Она наполнила флакон. Вылила остатки в раковину и убрала за собой.

Она стояла лицом к столу, пузырек в руке, когда услышала чьи-то шаги. У нее было только мгновение, чтобы потереть его между пальцами и засунуть за пазуху между грудей. Второй рукой она подняла чашку остывшего чая. Обвела взглядом стол. Вроде не осталось никаких следов ее работы. Сделала долгий выдох, чтобы успокоиться. Но вся ее собранность и с трудом удерживаемое хладнокровие разбились о голос, который она услышала:  
— Пахнет, как у Снейпа в кабинете.

Гермиона медленно, стараясь сохранять спокойствие на лице, обернулась. Нюхая воздух, перед ней стоял Драко. 

От его появления кухня наполнилась. Вот тут было пусто и сумрачно, а теперь был он. Его было так много, что слепило глаза. Его аромат разлился в воздухе, но она была уверена, что будь тут еще кто-нибудь, его бы почувствовала только она одна.

Драко пригладил растрепанные волосы. Пряди небрежно рассыпались снова, едва он отвел руку. Взгляд Гермионы скользнул снизу вверх по темным брюкам, перешёл выше на черную рубашку и далее к лёгкой небритости на лице и остановился у подернутых сонной дымкой глаз. 

Помятый и растрепанный после сна, Драко казался очень юным и обманчиво-близким. Обманчиво-доступным. 

Подавляя дрожь, Гермиона села за стол и пригубила чай. Он был ледяным. 

Малфой подошел, осматриваясь. Его взгляд пробежался по столу, по очагу, остановился на ней. Гермиона не выдержала и опустила взгляд в чашку.

— Что ты тут делаешь? 

Гермиона разглядывала узор на фарфоре, избегая смотреть на Драко.

— Пью чай.

Драко приблизился и положил ладонь на спинку стула, на котором она сидела. 

— Неужели? — он заглянул в ее кружку.

Хотелось закрыть глаза и просто отдаться ощущению того, что он близко. Голова плыла. И это был не сон и не усталость, а только его присутствие рядом. Гермиона вперила взгляд перед собой, всеми своими нервами ощущая едва заметное касание его пальцев к плечу. Она постаралась собрать остатки спокойствия и сделать равнодушное лицо. Подняла на него взгляд, но он смотрел в сторону. 

— Я чувствую только твой парфюм, — ответила она, отводя глаза. И это было правдой.

Она могла бы просидеть так до утра, чувствуя, что Драко рядом. Может быть, он и не касался ее, но ее плечо горело так, словно его натерли снегом. 

— Почему ты вернулась работать на кухне? 

Гермиона откинулась от спинки стула, чтобы прекратить чувствовать его прикосновение.

— Лучше мыть посуду, чем быть твоей любовницей, — проговорила она, не поднимая взгляд. 

Зачем она это сказала? Теперь он точно разъярится! Она была готова ко всему. Даже к Круциатусу. Но хуже всего было бы, если бы услышав это, он просто ушел. 

— Гордая гриффиндорка, — сказал он.

Гермиона подняла глаза, рассчитывая обжечься о его холодный жесткий взгляд, но Драко выглядел растерянным. Таким похожим на себя в тот день, когда их троицу привели к Беллатрисе. Она вдруг в подробностях вспомнила его тогда: растерянность и беспокойство, которые прочла на его лице в тот момент, когда он увидел их.

Замешательство Драко длилось мгновение. Потом на лицо вернулось спокойствие. Он нахмурился. 

Гермиона почувствовала нестерпимое желание коснуться его. Не секс, нет, а чтобы это фальшивое отчуждение между ними прекратилось.

— Не надо, — выдохнула она. Он посмотрел на нее. — Не надо, Драко.

Гермиона протянула руку и дотронулась до морщинки между его бровей. Погладила, чтобы расправить ее. Ну почему, когда он рядом, ей так хорошо?

Он взял ее запястье и отвел руку.

— Драко…

— Не здесь, — сказал он.

Он трансгрессировал их в свою гостиную. 

В очаге догорали поленья. Было прохладно и сумрачно.

Драко сразу же повалил ее на диван. Гермиона не дышала. Господи, как же она скучала по нему, как хотела снова почувствовать рядом. Она так хотела поцеловать его. Ощутить прикосновение к его коже. Но сейчас в ее лифе было спрятано зелье, и она не могла забыть об этом.

Гермиона положила ладони ему на спину и уткнулась носом в шею, впитывая его аромат. Будь что будет.

— Тебе это нравится, Грейнджер? — Драко провел руками по ее бокам, по бедрам, сминая платье. 

Она опустила ладонь ему на грудь, потянула пуговицу, чтобы выпустить ее из петли, но Драко отвел ее руку.

Он скользнул ей под юбку. Прошелся по внутренней части бедра до трусиков. Здесь он остановился. Погладил промежность через тонкую ткань. Гермиона прикрыла глаза. 

— Нравится, — сказал он, убирая руку.

Он не был возбужден. Гермиона знала это, потому что каким-то образом его возбуждение передавалось ей. А, может, она была слишком напряжена из-за того, что должна была сделать, и поэтому не чувствовала.

Драко переместил руку ей на грудь. Погладил через ткань сосок. Гермиона напряглась, когда он аккуратно оттянул лиф с правой груди. 

— Я нашел тебя, — прошептал Драко, вытягивая слова. Она взглянула на грудь, ощущая прохладный воздух на твердеющем соске. Драко кончиком языка прошелся по соску. Все тело налилось истомой. Она ждала продолжения. Но он больше ничего не делал.

— Драко, прошу.

Он улыбнулся.

Взял сосок в рот. И снова отпустил. Его прикосновений отчаянно не хватало. Гермиона чуть приподняла торс, обращая его внимание на грудь. Драко сжалился и стал медленно тягуче целовать сантиметр за сантиметром, оставляя сосок без внимания. Гермиона неосознанно всем телом прижалась к нему.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, я бы выпил, — он резко отстранился. — Налей огневиски.

Она поправила лиф и поднялась с дивана. Сердце бешено колотилось, но разве она в первый раз рискует? 

Гермиона подошла к столику и стала к Малфою спиной. В зеркале она могла видеть, что глаза Драко прикрыты. Налила огневиски. Достала между грудей пузырек с зельем, открыла и вылила содержимое в бокал. Вот так. Просто.

— Что ты там возишься? — Драко открыл глаза и их взгляды встретились в отражении. Она сжала пустой бутылек в руке и положила его в карман.

— Готово, — Гермиона подошла и вручила Малфою бокал.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана, рассматривая золотистую жидкость.

— Грейнджер, у меня такое чувство, что ты что-то задумала, — сказал он холодно и спокойно. Драко смотрел ей в глаза, не оставляя ей ни одного шанса солгать.

— Это так, — согласилась она.

— И что же ты задумала, ведьма?

Вместо ответа она забрала стакан из его рук и отнесла обратно на столик.

— Спать с тобой пьяным тоже самое, что спать с тобой под Империусом, Малфой.

Он усмехнулся, вставая с дивана. Подошел к ней и наложил противозачаточное заклинание. Бросил палочку на столик рядом с бокалом. Затем развернул Гермиону к зеркалу. 

Слов больше не было. Они могли бы общаться молча: каждая мысль, что возникала в ее голове, могла быть его мыслью. Гермиона вспомнила свое отражение, когда впервые вошла сюда. Теперь в зеркале они были вдвоем. Драко стоял за ней. Все его тело в черном потерялось в темноте комнаты, когда он целовал ее плечи и шею. Гермиона поворачивалась к нему. Она не хотела глядеть на них в зеркале. Она хотела видеть только Драко, чувствовать только его, когда он сжимал ее ягодицы, проводил рукой по бедрам, стаскивал с нее одежду. 

Пузырек ударился о пол, когда платье опустилось к ногам. Драко не обратил внимание на звук. 

Наконец Гермионе удалось обернуться и поймать влажный долгий поцелуй. Ей отчаянно не хватало его. Драко оторвался от ее губ, надавил на спину и прогнул ее в пояснице. Ладони уперлись в подлокотник кресла. 

Теперь, когда он делал в ней глубокие медленные толчки, она смотрела на их отражение. Она голая, он полностью одет. Странное ощущение: чувствовать его внутри, но не видеть — его отражение это не то. 

— Драко… — она попыталась выпрямиться, чтобы обернуться к нему. — Драко…

Гермиона поймала его взгляд в зеркале. Он покачал головой, обхватил ладонью ее шею сзади и продолжил двигаться быстрее. Гермиона смирилась. В конце концов, ей нравилось то, что он делал. Она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. 

Это было так так глупо, так безнадежно, так несвойственно ей — то, как сильно она влюблена. И с каждым движением осознание этого все сильнее.

“Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя”, — бесконечно пульсировало внутри.

Я люблю тебя…

Люблю тебя…

Люблю.

По телу все еще проходила дрожь. Гермиона стояла голая перед зеркалом. Она увидела в отражении, как Малфой отошел к столику и выпил огневиски. 

Стало очень холодно. Смотреть на себя было невыносимо.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, заваливаясь на диван. — Меня клонит в сон.

Места на диване было так мало, что пришлось прижаться к Драко всем телом. Гермиона зарылась пальцами в его растрепанные волосы, ловя губами его губы.

Язык Драко имел вкус огневиски. 

Малфой целовал ее так долго и отчаянно, что не оставалось сомнений — этот поцелуй прощальный.

Когда он отстранился, Гермиона задала вопрос:  
— Я, правда, попаду к твоему отцу, если воспользуюсь камином?

— Да, — ответил он, поглаживая носом где-то у ее уха, — он обычно не спит по ночам. 

— Но у него нет палочки, не так ли?

— Нет, милая. Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты стер мои воспоминания.

Его дыхание у шеи мягкое и размеренное.

— Да, — сказал он. И через некоторое время добавил, — ты так льнула ко мне в тот вечер. Я не мог не стереть память гриффиндоской заучке. А вдруг твой рыжий освоит легилименцию?

— А сон тоже ты мне подсунул?

— Какой сон?

— Про себя.

— Нет. Я стер тебе память. А потом усыпил. И все. А что там было? — он зевнул. — Трахались, наверное.

— Нет.

— А что?

— Я тебя любила. 

— Правда? 

— Да.

— Наверное, я, — он зевнул. Потом снова. Прижал ее к груди. — Я…

Его теплое дыхание на шее.

— Драко… — Гермиона оглядела его. — Драко…

Он спал. 

Гермиона отодвинулась и встала с дивана. Она все еще была голой и тело Драко больше не согревало ее. Как холодно... Как же тут холодно! Ее начал бить озноб. Она оделась, но тонкое платье не помогло согреться. 

Гермиона ни о чем не думала и, кажется, даже ничего не чувствовала. По крайней мере, пока. Момент было не остановить. Время неслось с бешеной скоростью, как пущенное с вершины горы колесо. 

На столике она нашла палочку и забрала ее.

Все еще ощущая внутри себя Драко, чувствуя его всего, видя перед внутренним взором его лицо, в мельчайших деталях, вплоть до родинки на щеке — она так и не успела ее поцеловать — навела палочку на себя. Палочка откликнулась: в голове прозвучало заклинание иллюзии. Гермиона знала, что произошло, но все равно подошла к зеркалу. 

Палочка Драко оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы справиться с такими сложными чарами. На Гермиону смотрело из зеркала красивое надменное лицо. Верхняя губа искривлена. Красота такая бесконечная неземная потусторонняя, что стало страшно. Гермиона провела ладонью по серебристым волосам. Иллюзия такая яркая, что она могла почувствовать шелк волос и холод несуществующего перстня на пальце. 

Ее руки были ледяными, и такой же холод сковал все ее чувства там — за грудиной.

Гермиона взглянула на отражение во второй раз. Она уже видела это выражение на лице Драко, когда их привели к Беллатрисе. Она встретилась с собственным взглядом серых глаз: в нем было отчаяние. 

Заклинание иллюзии действовало меньше времени, чем оборотное зелье, — у нее был всего час, чтобы выбраться из поместья. Гермиона взяла горсть летучего пороха и бросила его в камин.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя глава. Следующая глава будет от лица Драко, чтобы расставить все точки над i

Саундтрек Forbidden Love. Le Silence de la Mer - So Cold

Из камина Гермиона попала в темное холодное помещение с высокими от пола до потолка шкафами. Здесь вибрировала магия. Но не только та, с которой Гермиона обычно имела дело. Тут были и светлые, и темные потоки. Вероятно, здесь хранились магические артефакты. Из глубины кабинета ей навстречу поднялся человек. 

Длинные волосы, светлые, как у Драко, висели космами. Глаза воспалены и запали. От пугающей своим совершенством красоты Люциуса не осталось и следа. Но он был все так же высокомерен, и даже если в облике Драко ей не нравился его взгляд, то как бы он смотрел на нее, если бы знал, что перед ним Гермиона Грейнджер? 

— Драко, — остановил он ее. 

Гермиона попятилась, держа наготове боевое заклинание. 

— Грязнокровка снова приходила к тебе, — сказал он так, словно продолжал начатый разговор. — Как ты умудрился в нее влюбиться? — голос такой резкий, что ей стоило труда оставаться на месте.

Люциус сделал к ней два шага.

— Я не влюблен в нее, отец, — выдавила она.

— Поэтому ты вытаскиваешь ее из подвала? Возвращаешься из школы, чтобы присматривать за ней? Прекращаешь ужинать с нами? Водишь ее в наш парк? Оставляешь в своей спальне…

Гермиона почувствовала, что краснеет, когда услышала слово спальня. 

— Драко, не пытайся мне врать.

— Ты за мной следишь? 

Люциус вздернул голову. 

— Драко, я взрослый человек и прекрасно понимаю, чем вы занимаетесь.

Гермиона отвернулась к выходу, размышляя, какое заклинание вызовет меньше шума.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — Люциус приблизился, когда она уже стояла в двери. Он понизил голос и проговорил неожиданно мягко, но для нее его слова прозвучали так жестко, словно ее с размаха ударили по лицу. — Грязнокровка отвернется от тебя, когда найдет твое слабое место. Она оставит тебя, как только найдет способ сбежать.

Заклинания вылетели из головы. Гермиона остановилась. От Люциуса несло алкоголем и безнадежностью. Гермиону саму размолотило, но до этого момента в состоянии шока она не чувствовала боли. Пока она держалась. Но его слова разворошили все ее чувства. 

— У нее нет выбора, отец, — ответила она надломленным голосом.

Ее снова колотил озноб. Она дернулась к выходу, когда дверь распахнулась. 

В кабинет вошла Беллатриса Лестрейндж. 

— Опять спорите? 

Люциус поджал губы.

— Все о том же, — процедил он.

Гермиона почувствовала на себе взгляд ведьмы и следом удар в висках. Покачнулась, но устояла на ногах. Перед глазами возникла картинка: она и Драко в отражении зеркала занимаются сексом. Гермиона вспыхнула. Она постаралась избавиться от видения, но у нее ничего не вышло, только усилилась жестокая пульсация в голове. Но долго это не длилось. На лице Беллатрисы появилась гримаса брезгливого отвращения. Картинка исчезла.

— Оставь его, Люциус, — сказала ведьма, — мальчик просто развлекается.

На лице Люциуса читался гнев и вся его фигура выражала недовольство, но он отошел в сторону. Гермиона выскользнула в дверь. Сердце учащенно билось, а голова все еще гудела от грубого вторжения.

Холодный коридор был пуст. С одной стороны он упирался в стену, с другой — уходил в полумрак. Гермиона осветила себе путь палочкой и ступила в полутьму.  
Иногда, заслышав ее шаги, из-за угла появлялся Пожиратель. Гермиона старалась копировать осанку Драко и его спокойное надменное выражение лица. Но она все равно вздрагивала, заметив направленную на нее палочку. Палочка опускалась, когда Пожиратель понимал, что перед ним Драко Малфой. Свою она неосознанно сжимала сильнее, и замечала это только по онемевшим пальцам. Даже будучи в обличье Драко, она ощущала от окружающих опасность.

Наконец, после блужданий Гермиона вышла в большой зал и увидела парадный вход. Оборотни у дверей оглядели ее с нескрываемой неприязнью. От них воняло псиной. Гермиона вернула им холодный и уверенный взгляд. Она впервые немного понимала Драко, хоть и не до конца. 

Сердце немного успокоилось, когда она вышла из дома. Перед ней раскинулся знакомый парк: несколько кустов роз было побито и часть клумб затоптана. Она осмотрелась. Вдали, за розарием, темнели деревья. Там, должно быть, поляна. 

Гермиона свернула с главного хода. Нашла тропинку, по которой они уже ходили с Драко. Может, в темноте она и ошиблась, но главное было уйти подальше от поместья, туда, где сможет трансгрессировать. Ей очень хотелось броситься бежать сломя голову, но она шла спокойно.

Дойдя до деревьев и оказавшись в относительной безопасности, по-крайней мере, здесь ее не могли увидеть из дома, Гермиона остановилась перевести дух.

Да, это было то самое место. Колокольчики отцвели, но все так же пахло травами и летом. Гермиона вдохнула полной грудью, чтобы унять дрожь, и погасила свет палочки. В тишине было слышно, как шуршат листья деревьев.

Гермиона была готова к трансгрессии, когда за спиной раздался шорох шагов.

Она резко обернулась, выставляя перед собой палочку. Дыхание перехватило. Боевое заклинание было наготове, но она не смогла произнести его. Она сдалась. Сдалась уже давно.

Гермиона застыла, выбросив руку с палочкой перед собой. Ее сердце колотилось, а руки дрожали.

Перед ней стоял стоял худой светловолосый мужчина, одетый во все черное. Свет волшебной палочки в ее руке осветил его лицо. Гермиона взглянула в его глаза: серые, оценивающие, напряженные. 

Драко Малфой молчал. У нее тоже не находилось слов.

— Ну говори же! — выдавила она. — Зачем ты пришел?

Когда первый безотчетный страх прошел, Гермиона почувствовала бесконечное спокойствие, зная, что он рядом. 

— Драко Малфой, — произнес его знакомый до боли, до дрожи голос. 

— Без шуток, — Гермиона крепче сжала древко.

— Не каждый день встречаешь самого себя, — Малфой расставил ноги и сунул руки в карманы. 

— Что тебе надо? 

— И что вы во мне находите? — задумчиво протянул он.

— Дай пройти, Малфой.

— Я не стою на твоем пути, — Драко отошел в сторону. На Гермиону дохнул аромат парфюма, который она все еще помнила.

— Тогда зачем пришел?

Он внимательно смотрел на нее. “Как в зеркало”, — подумала она.

— Потому что я эгоистичный и жестокий? И хочу узнать, что это нафиг было? 

— Почему ты не спишь?

— Почему не подействовало… — Драко вынул руку из кармана, сделал движение большим и указательным пальцем, и между ними появился пузырек. — Это?

— Ты знал о зелье? — Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, продолжая направлять на него палочку. 

Наконец он ответил:  
— С самого начала.

— Чертов слизеринец!

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Было интересно узнать, как далеко ты способна зайти, Грейнджер, чтобы получить то, что тебе нужно, — сказал он, вытягивая гласные, — даже переспать, и не один раз, с Пожирателем Смерти.

Внутри все дрогнуло. Рука с палочкой покачнулась, но Гермиона тут же подняла ее.

— Не надо, Драко, — быстро проговорила она, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. — Ты не такой, как они. Я знаю, что ты не убил меня, хотя должен был. Ты не такой, каким пытаешься казаться. Ты не жестокий и ты… Ты умеешь заботиться о других. 

— Да, я хороший, мы это проходили, — ухмыльнулся он.

Что она могла сказать? Какая теперь разница? Как давно она смотрела на него холодно, презрительно и высокомерно? 

Когда любишь, видишь только хорошее. И что бы она ни думала о нем раньше, теперь это не имело значения. Потому что в ее глазах он был грёбаным совершенством, даже имея метку.

— Все это было ради этого? — он покосился на свою палочку в ее руке.

Что она могла ответить? Она использовала его и не думала о его чувствах, пора уже признаться себе. Гермиона отвела взгляд.

— Ты зря старалась, Грейнджер. Я, может, не такой хороший человек, о котором ты мечтаешь, но я могу заботиться о тех, кого люблю, и мне не нравится все, что происходит на этой стороне войны. Мне хочется, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, чтобы все стало, как прежде.

Неужели он еще не понял?

— Никогда не будет как прежде, Драко.

— Грейн...

— Потому что мы повзрослели, потому что мы люди, потому что мы совершаем ошибки! Все, все мы совершаем ошибки!

— Но кто-то пытается их исправить…

_Пытаюсь не сойти с ума._

Гермиона подняла глаза на Драко и заметила, что видела его лицо без помощи света палочки. Рассветало. Взгляд Гермионы скользнул по поляне, по поваленному дереву, на котором они сидели в тот первый раз, когда Малфой привел ее сюда.

_— Только не говори, что приходишь сюда смотреть на колокольчики._

_— Обычно я привожу сюда девушек. Но это не твой случай, Грейнджер._

_Это не твой случай... Не твой… Не твой случай, Грейнджер._

— Отсюда действительно можно трансгрессировать? — произнесла она, не глядя на него.

— Конечно, — ответил он, — ты разве здесь не для этого?

— Поэтому ты показал мне это место? — она провела дрожащей ладонью по лицу. — Боже, Драко.

_Давай же. Или ты хочешь узнать, как это по-настоящему?_

— Почему? — она посмотрела на него, осознавая все, что он ей сказал. — Почему ты давал мне возможности сбежать?

— С чего ты взяла? — на его лице было бесстрастное выражение, но Гермиона заметила, как вспыхнули его глаза.

— Не лги!

Темнота неохотно расступалась, но вместе с тем становилось холоднее. К ознобу Гермионы прибавилась утренняя прохлада. Кажется, можно было услышать, как стучат ее зубы.

— Без тебя эти идиоты не справятся, — сухо сказал Драко.

— И это все?

— Я давал тебе возможности сбежать, — ответил он. — Но пить всякое дерьмо я тоже не хочу. Я не хочу спать. Я не хочу находиться в иллюзиях. Я, кажется, достоин немного правды.

— Я тоже достойна немного правды, — прошептала она, встречаясь с его пронзительным взглядом.

— А что ты хочешь узнать? — Драко взъерошил волосы. Он больше не выглядел таким собранным и спокойным, как обычно. — Какая правда тебя устроит? Что я не мог отпустить тебя просто так? — Его голос сбивался. — Что у меня есть обязательства перед семьей? Что я делал то, что мог? Так, как мог! Что, блять, пока у меня эта метка, я не принадлежу себе, и что мои воспоминания мне тоже не принадлежат? 

В голове вспыхнула сцена у камина.

— Поцелуй у камина? — Гермиона опустила руку с палочкой.

— Палочка на каминной полке. Палочка, которую я тебе дал, когда получил Круциатус. Палочка на столе, когда мы… В моей комнате на столе, Грейнджер. Ты должна была уйти!

— Это вся правда? — еле выговорила она.

— А тебе нужно что-то еще? — холодно ответил Малфой.

В возникшей тишине пронзительно прозвучала первая утренняя трель дрозда.

— Значит, ты спал со мной только для того, чтобы узнать, как далеко я могу зайти? Ты зря старался, — образ Драко стал размываться, потому что ее глаза наполнились слезами. Она боялась сморгнуть. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он видел, как она плачет из-за него. Рот внезапно наполнился горечью, но Гермиона смогла проговорить. — Если тебе нужна правда, то я спала с тобой не из-за палочки.

— Из-за чего же? — безжалостно спрашивал он.

Драко смотрел на нее, не мигая, с застывшим лицом. 

Гермиона прикусила губу и так сильно, как могла, сжала древко палочки. Потому что это было больно. Господи, это было так больно!

Пора было трансгрессировать. Гермиона нахмурилась. Отвела взгляд. Да, она трансгрессирует. Закроется где-нибудь в туалете, где ее никто не увидит, и поплачет там. 

— Ты не ответила, Грейнджер.

Неужели ты еще не понял?

— Ты хреновый легилимент, Малфой, — голос не слушался ее.

— Ты тоже так ничего и не поняла.

— О, я догадывалась, что ты всегда был влюблен в меня, — съязвила она, растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке. Ведь, когда улыбаешься, не так сильно хочется плакать.

— Нет, — ответил он, встречаясь с ней взглядом. В нем было то самое теплое выражение, которое она уже видела не раз, — не всегда.

Драко подошел и поправил упавшую на ее лицо прядь волос. И там, где ее коснулись его пальцы, кожа горела как от ожога.

Гермиона заметила, что больше не ощущает тяжесть перстня. Она посмотрела на свою руку. Ладонь, бледная и дрожащая, была ее собственной. Гермиона дотронулась до волос и ощутила шершавые волны. 

— Ты вся ледяная, — сказал он.

По телу пронеслось жгучее трепещущее ощущение тепла, когда Драко притянул ее к себе. Только коснувшись его, Гермиона поняла, как сильно ее трясло. Но то был не внешний холод. Ее било изнутри. Она лихорадочно вцепилась в его плечи, как будто это могло что-то изменить. 

Может быть, он давал ей выбор: выбор остаться или уйти, но выбора у нее не было.

— Я должна трансгрессировать, — ее губы дрогнули, а по лицу прошел тремор.

Она посмотрела на его лицо. Неужели эти губы она целовала всего час назад? С тех пор как будто прошла целая жизнь. Неужели она думала, что может так спокойно уйти? Она обнимала его и не могла отпустить.

Слезы застилали глаза. Теперь, когда она прикасалась к Драко, остановить их было невозможно. 

Гермиона вспомнила утро в его комнате. Драко стоял у окна и смотрел куда-то вниз. Все, что она хотела в тот момент, все, что желала на самом деле, — подойти и коснуться губами родинки на его щеке. Память коротка и обманывает, но сейчас, пока Гермиона еще помнит, пусть эти воспоминания вспыхнут еще раз и сохранятся такими, какие они есть, не искривленные прошедшими годами. Пусть с ней останется навсегда, как он смотрел в окно, а она любовалась его лицом. Пусть останется от того дня, нет, не обида и разочарование, когда думала, что он уходит, а то, что было за всем этим. То чувство, что стояло за всем этим. То пронизывающее ощущение, когда его холодные губы коснулись ее горячей кожи. Вспомнила, как куталась в его мантию. И то, как держала его руку после дождя. Она так много обижалась на него, не думая, как мало времени им дано. Сама поторапливала это время. Она хотела, чтобы в воспоминаниях осталось то, в чем она не хотела себе признаваться тогда, но признавалась сейчас. Сладость его поцелуя. Пьяное прикосновения к его груди. Его запах. Его лицо, когда они были близки. И этот их последний разговор. Всё-всё-всё. 

— Я тебя люблю, — произнесла Гермиона чуть слышно, не находя в себе смелости посмотреть на Драко.

— Я тоже, Гермиона, — ответил он, оставляя на ее лбу короткий поцелуй, от которого все ее существо переломилось надвое. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

И это воспоминание опустилось к остальным.

Гермиона разжала ладони и опустила руки с его плеч. Драко отстранился. Он стоял перед ней, расслабленный и спокойный. 

— Тебе надо стереть мои воспоминания об этом разговоре. Я должен помнить только то, как пришёл сюда и как ты трансгрессировала. Мою память посмотрят всю. И я буду вынужден показать им. И надеюсь, это будет тетя. И надеюсь, мне простят, что я так глупо... Так глупо тебя упустил, — произнес Драко так невозмутимо, словно не он только что сказал “я тоже тебя люблю”, словно не он забудет все, о чем они говорили, словно не он очнется с мыслью, что она лгала ему и использовала его. 

Но теперь Гермиона знала, что его спокойствию нельзя доверять.

Она некоторое время смотрела на него, стараясь запомнить всего его до последней детали. Как помнила его вкус, его тепло, его запах. Она не решалась думать о будущем, ведь никто не знал, чем закончится война.

— Грейнджер, ты пялишься, — сказал Драко. Гермиона набралась смелости и посмотрела ему в глаза, но он отвел взгляд. — Ну?

Какой контраст между тихим летним утром, золотистым отблеском зари, беспечной трелью птиц и тем, что творилось в ее душе. Гермиона подняла палочку. На мгновение все ее чувства застыли. Драко наклонился и коснулся ее губ. 

Этого было достаточно и невыносимо мало для расставания.

— Обливиэйт!

И хлопок трансгрессии.


	16. Chapter 16

Бонусная глава Драко

Драко разбудили чары. Что-то происходило на кухне. Он переоделся в рубашку и брюки, понимая, что следует идти подготовленным. Взял палочку и трансгрессировал. Остатки сна быстро испарялись. Характерный запах зелья наполнял кухню, хотя на столе не было никаких следов работы. Грейнджер хорошо подготовилась. 

— Пахнет, как у Снейпа в кабинете, — сказал он.

Грейнджер повернулась и скользнула по нему взглядом. Драко видел ее два раза на этой неделе. Однажды случайно в коридоре. Она сделала вид, что не заметила его. Потом он пришел к ней на кухню. Гермиона его ненавидела, но изображала из себя хорошую девочку и даже не стала спорить, когда он сказал приготовить ему чай. Драко ни разу не послал за ней. Его выматывала вся эта ситуация. В тот день, когда его с Крэббом и Гойлом вызвал Волдеморт, Гермиона взбесилась из-за какой-то его фразы. Он не помнил, из-за какой именно, — в тот момент он был слишком погружен в неприятные мысли о собрании. Но когда она уходила, Драко заметил в ее руке дурман. Это сказало ему больше, чем ее “да пошел ты”.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он, когда Гермиона села за стол.

— Пью чай, — ответила она, не отрывая взгляда от чашки. Интересно, почему Шляпа отправила ее на Гриффиндор? Грейнджер только что сварила зелье, с помощью которого собиралась от него отделаться, а теперь притворялась, что пила чай. 

— Неужели? — усмехнулся Драко, подходя к ней. 

Он положил руку на спинку стула, на котором она сидела. Мгновение он колебался, а потом дотронулся до ее плеча. Ее кожа покрылась мурашками, но она все так же делала вид, что его тут нет.

— Я чувствую только твой парфюм, — ответила Гермиона, все еще не смотря на него. Ее голос прозвучал так хрипло и тягуче, что ему захотелось трансгрессировать ее в спальню.

Драко знал, что его рубашка пахла одеколоном, как знал, что надушился в час ночи только для нее. Он чувствовал под пальцами ее кожу и видел, как менялось ее лицо от его прикосновения. 

Ему не хватало Гермионы. Всех этих эмоций, которые она ему давала, ее взглядов, ее тела, наконец.

— Почему ты вернулась работать на кухне?

Она отодвинулась от спинки стула. От его прикосновения.

— Лучше мыть посуду, чем быть твоей любовницей.

В груди вспыхнуло гадкое чувство. Оно моментально заполнило все тело: привычный гнев и одновременно жестокое разочарование, не только в ней, — в себе. Он ведь знал, что именно так и случится. Знал с самого начала, кто она, кто ее друзья и что ей от него нужно. Надо было держать ее на расстоянии, как на той поляне, но он не смог.

— Гордая гриффиндорка, — сказал Драко равнодушным тоном, хотя внутри все кипело. 

Пора было заканчивать с этим. Он слишком долго себя обманывал. 

— Не надо, — сказала она вдруг, глядя на него испуганным взглядом, — не надо, Драко.

Она дотронулась до его лба, но он отвел ее руку. Грейнджер должна уйти, раз ей все это так неприятно. Она просто должна в этот раз уйти.

— Драко…

— Не здесь.

Драко держал ее запястье и трансгрессировал их в свою гостиную. Внутри разливалась горечь. Лучше бы это была злость! Со злостью он хотя бы умел справляться. 

Он не очень хорошо понимал, зачем положил Грейнджер на диван, но почти немедленно она обняла его и уткнулась носом ему в шею. И это все решило. 

— Тебе это нравится, Грейнджер? — спросил он.

Ее ладонь теперь была на его груди, а ее теплое дыхание касалось шеи. Он убрал ее руку, когда она попыталась расстегнуть его рубашку. 

— Нравится, — подтвердил он, продолжая ласкать ее.

Драко оттянул лиф платья — и увидел знакомый блеск зачарованного пузырька. 

— Я тебя нашел, — сказал он. И видя, как напряжена Грейнджер, провел языком по ее соску.

— Драко, прошу, — попросила она мягким с придыханием голосом, от которого все внутри него плавилось.

Чертова лицемерка.

Драко улыбнулся ей. 

Ее кожа потрясающе пахла и его влекло к ней. Он втянул в рот ее затвердевший сосок. К черту зелье, к черту все! Он не Поттер. Он не святой. Он просто хотел еще немного побыть с женщиной, которая ему нужна. Драко стал целовать ее грудь. Гермиона прижалась к нему. 

Она смотрела на него с такой нежностью, что Драко почувствовал невыносимую боль, зная, что скоро она уйдет. 

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, я бы выпил, — остановился он, — налей огневиски.

Драко закрыл глаза, испытывая ядовитую смесь нежности и отчаяния, бессилия и злости. Он давал ей возможность сделать то, что она намеревалась. Но, блять, он не хотел ее терять. 

— Что ты там возишься? 

— Готово, — ответила она слишком весело.

Драко взял из ее рук бокал. Покрутил в руке. Что ему оставалось делать теперь? Разве не он сам хотел вернуть ее Поттеру? Разве не сам помогал ей все это время? Он сам решил выпить эту дрянь, чтобы у нее была возможность сбежать. Идея не самая плохая. Утром его найдут без сознания эльфы. Ему достанется все равно, ведь его давно предупреждали о ее вероломстве. 

— Грейнджер, у меня такое чувство, что ты что-то задумала, — сказал он безжалостно. И посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Это так, — ответила она мягко. 

— И что же ты задумала, ведьма?

Она забрала у него стакан из рук и он позволил ей это. 

— Спать с тобой пьяным тоже самое, что спать с тобой под Империусом, Малфой.

Драко усмехнулся шутке. Но когда она вернулась, он уже принял решение. Он останется с ней. Они в очередной раз оттянут то, что должны сделать. А потом он ее отпустит. 

Драко развернул Гермиону к себе спиной, лицом к зеркалу. Он не хотел видеть этот взгляд, которым она смотрела на него. Взгляд, от которого по коже бежали мурашки, от которого он становился бессильным перед ней. Он не хотел видеть эту нежность, не хотел видеть то, что читал на ее лице. 

Как там говорил Снейп? Анестезия. Временное отсутствие боли. Правда и ложь. Драко усмехнулся. Когда он проснется и увидит правду, что Гермионы нет, и вспомнит, что все это время она лгала ему и использовала его, гнев и боль вернутся. Знать, что она спит с ним только ради побега, было невыносимо. Надо было выпить это дерьмо с самого начала. 

Но иногда Грейнджер вела себя так, что Драко полностью забывал, что с ее стороны это была игра. Так было и в этот раз. Вместо того, чтобы выпить зелье, он поддался ей. 

Он ей поддался.

Гермиона пыталась повернуться к нему, поцеловала его. Драко вернул поцелуй нежнее, чем хотел ей дать. 

Все мысли вылетели из головы. Как же с ней было хорошо. Как хорошо.

“Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя”, — бесконечно пульсировало внутри.

Я люблю тебя…

Люблю тебя…

Люблю.

Он оставил ее у зеркала и отошел к столику с огневиски. Он не мог больше тянуть. 

Драко вспомнил, что ушел из дома не столько из-за ссоры с отцом, сколько из-за Грейнджер. Его начинало влечь к ней, и не только физически. Он боялся, что начнет с ней откровенничать. Он уже и так слишком сильно ей открылся. А это было опасно: для него, для его семьи, для нее. Но теперь это все закончилось. 

Драко поднял бокал. 

Он увидел в отражении зеркала взгляд Гермионы, такой отчаявшийся, что он чуть было не передумал пить. Но Драко помнил, кто он для нее, и выпил, не отрывая от нее глаз. Знакомая горечь огневиски смешивалась на языке с другой горечью, хотя Драко помнил с курса зельеварения, что зелье забвения не имеет вкуса.

Гермиона продолжала смотреть.

Света волшебной палочки не хватало, чтобы осветить весь подвал, но Драко мог видеть лицо одноклассницы. Грейнджер выглядела намного лучше с той ночи, когда он применил к ней заклинание, найденное в одной из книг в библиотеке Мэнора. Оно снимало с нервной системы остаточное действие Круциатуса и облегчало восстановление тела. Гермиона была униженной и сломленной, но сидела прямо.

Ее приятели смогли сбежать. Шанс, что война закончится, был так близок. Но что эти два идиота могут сделать без нее? Как же выпустить ее так, чтобы не навлечь на себя и семью еще больше гнева безносого маньяка? Драко невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям.

Грейнджер смотрела на него. И когда он усмехнулся, вдавилась в стену. Она его боялась — неожиданно понял Драко. Хорошо, что она его боится, потому что девушка, которая подожгла мантию на живом человеке, способна на многое. 

Сначала Дамблдор, а теперь еще и она… Драко провел ладонью по волосам. Хорошо, что Волдеморт повернулся на Поттере и не понимает, насколько опасна Грейнджер. Иначе ей не жить. Иначе её бы отдали не ему, а Сивому. И Драко ей уже ничем не смог бы помочь.

Грейнджер оставили ему только, чтобы поиздеваться над ним еще больше. Они знали, как тяжело ему было участвовать в пытках. Даже просто смотреть было невыносимо! После каждой он сидел в гостиной и напивался, стараясь всё забыть. Скорее бы вернуться в школу. Хотя там тоже теперь несладко. Но вряд ли получится. Надо следить за ней. Чертова Грейнджер обязательно что-нибудь выкинет. Хотя… Зная ее характер, она сама сбежит. Надо только подумать, как ей в этом незаметно помочь. Да, это хорошая идея. Она точно сбежит. Еще и дом подожжет. Он усмехнулся.

Да, он переведет ее из подвала на кухню. Надо обдумать, как это лучше сделать. 

Драко подошел к Гермионе и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до клейма, оставленного тетей. Может, ей нужна помощь?

— Убери руки, Малфой, — прошипела она. 

Сука. Он отнял руку, но не мог отойти от нее. В голове закружились образы: поляна колокольчиков, та самая, откуда обычно трансгрессировали его друзья, и Грейнджер. Грейнджер сидит рядом с ним, так близко, как не была никогда, и он не может удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать ее. Драко нахмурился и сморгнул видение.

Гермиона, голая, все еще стояла перед зеркалом. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он выпил отравленный огневиски? Минута? Кажется, он только что уснул. Драко не нравилось то, что с ним происходило. Ему ужасно хотелось спать и голова становилась такой тяжелой, что он не мог стоять на ногах.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он Гермиону и лег на диван, ощущая, как его уносит куда-то. — Меня клонит в сон.

Грейнджер легла рядом и прижалась к нему. Драко обнял ее. Ее кожа пахла сексом и его одеколоном. Ее близость успокаивала, в то время как его сердце бешено колотилось и он чувствовал во рту горький привкус. 

— Драко, — позвала она внезапно севшим голосом.

Грейнджер теперь стояла перед ним. Как?

— Беллатриса… Я, правда, не думаю, что ты хотел этого… — перед глазами пронеслась сцена пытки, и Драко с трудом выдавил эту мысль. — Я не думаю, что ты желал мне зла и что ты плохой человек.

Он знал, что она лжет, знал, что терпеть его не может, но все равно хотел поверить в обратное.

— Драко…

— Что тебе, Грейнджер? У меня был хреновый день... Ты даже не представляешь насколько.

— Драко.

Мир разваливался на части, но она была тут.

— Грейнджер, я знаю, что тебе опять что-то нужно от меня… — как она смотрела! Смотрела так, словно он, и правда, был для нее кем-то особенным. 

— Нужно, — прошептала она.

— Что опять? — он еще держался.

— Поцелуй меня.

— И это всё? 

Зачем ты это делаешь со мной? 

— Всё.

Гермиона потянулась за поцелуем. Она лежала, обнимая его, и Драко не оставалось ничего другого, как целовать ее, чувствовать ее дыхание, ее близость. Он целовал ее исступленно и долго, зная, что скоро сон победит его снова. 

Где-то в ящике под столешницей лежал безоар. Ему надо встать...

— Я, правда, попаду к твоему отцу, если воспользуюсь камином? — услышал он. Драко поглаживал носом ее кожу. Она еще здесь. 

— Да, он обычно не спит по ночам. 

— Но у него нет палочки, не так ли?

— Нет, милая. Откуда ты знаешь? 

Безоар. Надо встать.

— Ты стер мои воспоминания.

— Да, — ответил он. Скоро она вернется к Вислому. — Ты так льнула ко мне в тот вечер. Я не мог не стереть память гриффиндоской заучке. А вдруг твой рыжий освоит Легилименцию?

— А сон тоже ты мне подсунул?

— Какой сон?

Сон, ну конечно. Это все зелье. Накатывает волнами, забирает и отпускает, пока не поглотит его окончательно.

— Про себя, — донесся до него голос Грейнджер.

— Нет. Я стер тебе память. А потом усыпил. И все. А что там было? — держался Драко. — Трахались, наверное.

— Нет.

— А что? 

— Я тебя любила. 

К черту, он не хотел спать! 

— Правда? — спросил он. Хотя бы сейчас она может не лгать ему?

Но Грейнджер ответила:  
— Да.

Надо встать. Надо преодолеть эту тяжесть в голове и встать. 

— Наверное, я, — Драко прижал ее к груди. — Я…

Его разбудил яркий солнечный свет. Вчера он забыл завесить окна. Драко не помнил, когда в последний раз спал на кровати. В последнее время он заходил в свою детскую комнату только потому, что она сообщалась с уборной.

Рядом с ним спала обнаженная Грейнджер.

 _Я тебя любила._

Она все еще обнимала его.

 _Я тебя любила._

Она была такой красивой спящей. Ее лицо раскраснелось на солнце, совсем как вчера вечером, когда она отдавалась ему.

 _Я тебя любила._

Ее волосы были растрепаны и это выглядело очень возбуждающе. Драко вспомнил, как они лезли ему в лицо вчера, но ему было совершенно наплевать.

Грейнджер лежала в его постели. 

Он ужасно хотел ее. Он ужасно хотел остаться с ней. Когда она проснется, они продолжат то, что начали вчера — и пусть оно идет все нахер. 

Драко пронзила боль в предплечье. Метка горела. Чертов ублюдок вызывал их с утра пораньше. 

Грейнджер лежала в его постели. 

Почему она снова не ушла? Она опять все усложнила… В нем начинала подниматься злость. На Волдеморта. На нее. На себя. Грейнджер так выбесила его вчера, что он был готов послать ее к черту. А потом она стала его целовать... Драко не сразу остыл. Он все еще был в бешенстве. Но она смотрела на него таким взглядом и так откликалась на его прикосновения, что у него снесло крышу. 

Если бы это был просто секс… Но это был не просто секс. Грейнджер так сильно нравилась ему, что если бы вчера она сказала нет, ему бы хватило просто целовать ее у стены. 

Драко осторожно снял ее руку со своего живота и встал. Что там она задумала? Опоить его зельем? Драко смотрел в окно. Там внизу заросли дурмана. Дурман… Конечно, дурман. Правда и ложь. Дурман. Дурман. Дурман. Где-то в ящике лежит безоар. Ему надо встать. Надо преодолеть эту тяжесть в голове и встать. 

Раздался треск камина. Темнота. Пусто. Драко лежал на диване. Он должен встать. Должен встать, пока снова не провалился туда. Он опустил ноги на пол. Глаза закрывались. Его затягивало. Затягивало в сон. Туда, где все случилось и ничего не произошло. Туда, где была она. Туда, где он не помнил, что она ушла. Драко застонал, вставая. Голова такая тяжелая, и ноги, как будто не его. Он двинулся в сторону столика. Там, в потайном ящике, должен быть безоар. Камень лежал там с тех пор, как Волдеморт стал устраивать собрания в его доме. Надо было поспешить, потому что комната начала расплываться перед глазами. 

В зеркале появилась Грейнджер. В руках она держала поднос с едой. Как бы его позабавила эта сцена на втором курсе, когда стерва унизила его перед всем классом. Она сказала тогда, что якобы отец купил ему место в команде по квиддичу. Драко до сих пор не мог ей это простить. Но сейчас ему было не до того. Он чувствовал себя как на шестом курсе, когда ему надо было починить шкаф и убить директора. Если он провалится, то пострадает он сам и его семья. Все эти дни в голову приходили малодушные мысли отправить Грейнджер обратно в подвал. Но, несмотря на неуверенность и страх, он все-таки сделал это — послал за ней. 

Драко еще не знал, как именно поможет ей сбежать. Грейнджер не шкаф, чтобы ее починить. Он чувствовал, нет, не то бессилие и скорое падение в бездну, как это было с заданием Волдеморта. Он чувствовал другое. Что что-то в нем навсегда изменится.

Драко встретился с ее полными обиды и злости глазами. А потом Гермиона бросила поднос на пол.

Звук ударил в голову резкой болью и это отрезвило. Болел ушибленный бок, которым Драко ударился о столик. Он скользнул расфокусированным взглядом на разбитую бутылку на полу. Протянул руку и нащупал ручку невидимого шкафчика под столешницей. С ним не было палочки, но магия в его доме подчинялась ему. Ящик выдвинулся. Драко выудил камень и положил его в рот. Потом упал на пол, не заботясь о том, что может пораниться о разбитое стекло. Ему было слишком плохо.

Постепенно в голове прояснялось. Зрение становилось четким. Взгляд выхватил среди осколков бутылки крохотный бутылек. 

Драко находился в реальности. 

Он уперся ладонями в пол и медленно оттолкнулся. Наконец, ему удалось приподняться и сесть. Гул в голове утих. Драко встал. Он снова мог стоять на ногах. В мире сна прошло много времени, в реальности Грейнджер ушла не так давно. 

Он не мог отпустить ее. Не так. 

Драко поднял пузырек, сунул его в карман брюк и вышел в дверь, чтобы догнать Гермиону в парке.

Если успеет.


End file.
